The Hunter and the Hunted
by Killacheesepuff
Summary: Odin has suddenly appeared in the League of Legends. His past a mystery to all the champions. Who is he? What are his intentions? Just how powerful is he?
1. Chapter 1: The Butler Arrives

**Hey, sorry this took so long. I have been pressed with school work and ski racing. Now, I have not finished the rewrite, but I would like to have some comments on how you like/dislike this new version. I tried to keep many things similar, but I really did change others.**

 **Chapter 1: The Butler Arrives**

He appeared above the large, cathedral style, glass dome of the Institute of War. The soft pitter-patter of the rain rang in his ears. His butler style attire was soaked; black dress pants, black dress shoes, white dress shirt, and a black vest. He wore a red bandana around his neck, on the bandana was an assortment of badly done stitches; they made a twisted smile if he wore the bandana. On top of the vest was a leather shoulder holster, inside the holster was a sleek silver .44 magnum. On his right arm was an assortment of tubes, which lead down to his forearm. On his forearm was a black box with two rectangular pieces protruding from it. His blue hair, drenched, was sticking down on his face. He heard a faint crack, then another, suddenly the glass beneath him broke. He maneuvered himself to land on his back, but in doing so his gun had flown out of the holster.

He closed his eyes and got ready for the impact, but there was none. He opened his eyes, his vision was blue. He tried to move, but couldn't. He deduced that he was in a mysterious blue gel. His position was the same as the one he had in the air, a sort of laid down position. He moved the only thing he could, his eyes. Around him was a buff purple man with a ukulele, a blue squid, which was bouncing around the floor in random directions, and a man with odd facial hair in a speedo trying to get a suntan, despite the cloudy weather outside. He darted his eyes back up and saw his revolver falling with the glass from the dome. He tried to scream, but the gel blocked his jaw. The handle of his weapon hit the floor and it fired a shot. The gel muffled the deafening sound, but he could see the man in the speedo holding his ears in pain. Oddly he saw an arm made of the blue substance fall beside him.

His head hurt, he was suffocating. But, suddenly, he was forcefully ejected from the blue gel. On his hands and knees he gasped for air. He was dazed, head spinning, zoned out, many phrases could describe him, but one thing was obvious, he almost died there. The thought made him laugh; he probably looked insane to the people around him. Wait, people, he thought. His eyes darted to the handgun on the floor. He dived for it, gripped it, and slung the barrel over his shoulder pointing it at the old man behind him.

"Don't try me." He said. His finger was about to press the trigger, if pulled it would splatter his brain all over the white marble wall behind him. The old man put his hands up instinctively.

"Calm down child, we mean you no harm." The old man said in a sweet, pacifist tone.

"Bullshit!" He gripped the gun handle tighter.

"Hey!" The man in the speedo shouted. "Fuck you man!"

"Not now Draven." The man made of gel in front of him said.

"How can you be standing there Zac? He blew your damn arm off." Draven said.

He thought he recognized that terrible facial hair from somewhere. Draven, Zac. Then the purple man is Dr. Mundo, but that squid. Who is that?

"Draven, he just blew my arm off. What do you think that weapon can do to the Head Summoner." Zac said. "Dumbass." He whispered under his breath.

"Put that weapon down please." Zac said kindly.

"I know what you are all capable of. Don't think that I will put this weapon down that easily Zac." He said.

Zac recoiled. Who the fuck is this child, he thought. He seems like a natural born killer, but how does he know us? Or is he just bluffing?

"Just re-attach your arm." The boy said getting up. He still held the gun to the Head Summoner's head. "Drop the weapons, NOW!"

"Do as he says." Zac said getting on his knees. The other champions did the same, the squid stopped moving.

A small prick in his neck, a dart? All of a sudden his body went limp. His vision started to blur. He collapsed to the floor.

"Well done Teemo, I knew it was a good idea to have you here." The Head Summoner said dusting himself off.

 **Cell below Institute of War**

His vision was still blurry. Fucking Teemo he thought. He heard a scraping noise, it became increasingly louder, as if it was coming towards him; the poison in the dart scrambled his senses.

"It's time." A demonic voice said outside the cell. He looked up, an unclear outline of Thresh was outside of the cell. He could see the distinct green aura that made up his head and hands.

"Time for what?" He asked the sadistic jailer.

"Shut up. Get up now." The jailer said. "It is enough that I can't hurt you."

He did as he was told. He had no weapons, well, he still had his arm blades, but he couldn't use them well with handcuffs on. He walked to the front of the cell. Thresh opened the cell door, "Move." He ordered. The teen looked around, but his vision still wasn't working well. Thresh kicked him in the back for disobedience.

"I thought you couldn't hurt me." The teen said trying to rub his back. The effort was useless.

"Walk child." Thresh said, his voice full of anger and hatred.

A few moments later they arrive in an office, Thresh shoved him in and closed the door. He saw the outline of an old man behind a desk. "Is that you? What was it? Head Summoner?" The teen asked.

"Yes." The old man replied. The kindness in his voice had faded; it was replaced by a rough and uneasy tone. "Sit."

The teen walked to a chair. At least his vision was getting better. "What are _you_ doing here?" The old man said. He could now see the head summoner's facial expression; it was blank, like a poker face.

He didn't answer.

"Let me try a different approach. What is your name?" The Head Summoner asked.

"Odin." Odin replied quickly.

"Great. Odin, what are you doing here?" The Head Summoner asked again.

Odin didn't answer.

"Okay. Let me get to the point. Odin..." The Head Summoner paused. Odin looked at him with his golden eyes. "Would you be a champion here at the League of Legends?"

"Really, after what happened? You want me to be a champion? You must be crazy old man." Odin replied.

"Will you?" The Head summoner didn't let up.

"I don't have a better option do I?" Odin asked, even though he knew the answer.

"No." The Head Summoner replied.

"Fine. I will become a champion." Odin said.

"Great. But, until you are deemed safe you will have to stay in the cell." The Head Summoner said sternly.

"Great." Odin said sarcastically.

Thresh walked back in and threw out a death sentence. Odin didn't even resist getting dragged back to his cell. He looked up at the marble ceiling, me… a League champion. What would my friends have said?


	2. Chapter 2: Training Well Not Really

**This marks chapter 2 of the revamped version. Now this wont explain much about Odin, but it is the first game. A couple of things were changed, kit, champs, summoner, etc... I hope this fixes a little bit of the overpowered nature of this character. The next couple of chapters are backstory and bio oriented so they are not as action packed as the ones that will come later. These chapters are mainly a redone version of the originals.**

 **Chapter 2: Training. Well, not really**

Odin tossed and turned on the small cot, which he had in his cell. He hadn't been sleeping well. Nightmares and bad memories riddled his dreams. How long were they going to torment him? Maybe I will never get over that day. He felt an odd sensation and a blue light engulfed him. He didn't have his vest on. His shirt was stained blue in spots and buttons were all messed up. His bandana was around his neck. His shoes were dirty. He pretty much looked like he got dressed drunk.

Finally the blue light dissipated. He looked around the dark room. There were four other champions. Miss Fortune in her arcade skin, Zed in his shock blade skin, Bard in classic, and Yasuo in his PROJECT skin. They all looked at him. Miss Fortune laughed, Yasuo face palmed, and Zed just turned away.

Odin pulled his bandana over his face, buttoned his shirt, and tucked it in. He checked the rounds in his .44 magnum and checked the power left in his arm blade. Still over half, good he thought.

Suddenly the five were on Summoner's Rift. Odin knew the map too well, but he had never thought to see it in person. Suddenly a voice was inside his head, "Hello Odin, I am summoner Axel." The voice seemed kind, but battle hardened.

Odin didn't reply. "I see you are still reluctant to talking." Axel said. "Well, I am your summoner this game…"

"My what?" Odin acted like he didn't know how things worked. He had played many matches before.

Axel proceeded to explain, "This is Summoner's Rift, a location where summoners take over champions and battle to destroy the enemy base. You are in the jungle this game. Your role is to alleviate pressure and assist the lanes."

"Well how do I win?" The enthusiasm in Odin's voice was easily noticed.

"Destroy the enemy base." Axel said. "Let us begin, move to Gromp on the top side of the map."

Odin did as instructed and took Gromp. An invigorating rush came over him as he killed the Gromp; this must be what it feels to level up he thought. Axel commanded him with finesse.

Like Nidalee or Jayce, Odin could switch between his arm blade and revolver. Each with different skills, revolver range oriented and arm blade with gap closers. As he continued his clear he noticed that as his health decreased his body got weaker, and so did he.

Odin ganked top lane repeatedly and got numerous kills. Odin's power got out of hand; he could one vs. three with ease. The enemy team surrendered. After the game Odin was teleported back into his cell. He hung the shoulder holster. And laid back down on the cot. He pulled his bandana down.

The next couple of days he started to get tested out by more and more summoners. He went along with the notion of the summoners being in control. He loved the thrill of a good fight, but doing it so often really drained him. It wasn't like normal, one swipe and the target was dead. Goddamn, why did I have to bring up my job he thought?

He saw a blob like shade move towards his cell. He saw the familiar green amorphous blob walk up and lean on the side of his cell door.

"Hello Zac. What brings you here?" Odin asked.

"Head Summoner wants you out and about, he thinks you are fine." Zac said.

"Really, the old geezer thinks that I can go out and about?" Odin asked surprised at Zac's comment.

Zac unlocked his cell and Odin walked out. He was wearing his vest and holster. They were still dirty because he had been in that cell for a good week. Once Odin was out Zac closed his cell. But he hesitated to close the lock, "By the way, pull any tricks and you are dead." He said as he locked the cell door.

"I would expect no less." Odin said as he stretched his arms. "It feels good to be a free man again. Well, not totally free, but it's better than before."

The two walk to the mess hall. A grand archway sufficed as an entrance to a luxurious buffet style hall. Foods from Ionia to Bandle City were available. Odin walked over to a table where the Piltover champions were seated. He sat down next to Vi.

"How you doin' Vi?" Odin asked her.

She looked back with a quizzical expression, "I don't do autographs kid." She said brushing him off.

His dirty blue hair, and odd attire was something that caught her eye. But what alarmed her most was the silver revolver in his holster. She could see the back of bullets in the cylinder.

"Wait, I remember getting shot by that gun. You are Odin, the new champion." Vi said uneasily.

"Correct." Odin replied happily. Odin had finished his food a while ago, but he stayed because he needed the humanly contact. He had some personal experience with solitary confinement. Enyo, he shuddered at the thought of her.

"I heard that before the League put restrictions on you that weapon blew Zac's arm clean off." Ezreal said. He was keen on knowing more about the strange weapon.

"It…" Zac nudging Odin cut him off. "Sorry, I can't say anything about that."

"Well…" Caitlyn started. "Your attire resembles that of a Noxian, but that hair. That throws me off."

"Are you trying to find out about me?" Odin raised his eyebrow. His face wasn't exactly the best one out there, but coupled with the fact that he had a huge scar going from his left eye down, across his eyelid, didn't help. "You should just ask. Going on leads doesn't always get you an answer. I think you know that well enough, don't you Caitlyn?"

"I have no clue as to what it is you are talking about." She replied. "But, where are you from?"

"I'm not from your world, I mean Runeterra." Odin said sheepishly.

"Then how did you get here child?" Odin jumped at the sound of a low voice. Nautilus stepped behind the teen. Why would he be interested in me he thought?

"I really can't disclose that." Odin said quickly, he really didn't want to get on the titan's bad side. "Sorry Nautilus."

"I see." The titan's voice rattled his frame. "How about you tell us why they let you become a champion after your mishap in the conference room?"

"You should take that one up with the Head Summoner." Odin replied sassily. "I was offered a deal and I took it."

"That will be all." Nautilus said as he left.

"Odd, since when does the Titan of the depths take interest into others?" Odin asked the champions. They were all shocked, how did he know about them?

Odin got up. He started to leave, but Vi grabbed him and pulled him back down into his seat. "Just who are you?" She said.

"I'm Odin, and that is all you ever need to know about me." Odin said as he slipped his arm out of her gauntlet's grip. Damn, those things are huge he thought.

He walked out of the cafeteria and walked over to Zac, who was sitting alone. "Can you please show me my room?"

"Sure." Zac said as he got up. "Just one thing."

"And that would be?" Odin asked.

"The independent dorms are full. So you were put in the Zaun wing." Zac said. "Is that okay with you?"

"Like I care what dorm I'm put in. As long as I am out of that cell I'm happy." Zac was surprised by Odin's response.

They walked to the Zaun wing. It was mildly steam punk, but with a more sci-fi twist. Pistons with vials containing strange juices adorned the walls. They came to a wooden door that had a bronze plaque on it. Odin was written on the plaque. He opened the door and was impressed by the size of the room. It was huge, not to mention it had basically all the rooms of a house. The huge living room had on one side the kitchen and on the other the bedroom and bathroom. On the right side of the living room were a couple of boxes and a small black duffel bag.

"I'm guessing the space is because of the Zaunite champions sizes." Odin said.

"Yea. Is it too big?" Zac asked ashamed.

"Like more room is bad." Odin said. He then turned to Zac. "Where can I get some furniture?"

"You have to buy that. You can earn money by doing jobs. There is a board with them in the mess hall. Word of advice, choose a job that is for your skill set." Zac said as he walked out of the room.

Odin knelt down and opened his duffel bag. "Angel?" Odin said out loud.

"Yes Odin?" A woman appeared next to him. Angel had long blonde hair; she looked nothing like her partner. She wore white, skintight armor. In between the white spots was a black and red material. She wore a cape, which split into thin strands, each had a gold to white gradient.

"You got my stuff from Exodus?" Odin asked her.

"Yes, I did as you instructed." Angel replied.

"Thank you Angel." Odin said. "Please rest."

 **Enyo is a character which will come up more and more as the story goes on. She is in the next chapter so stay tuned for next week. Any questions feel free to review or pm if you prefer. I can clarify anything about the chapter, story, or decisions I've made.**


	3. Chapter 3: Operation Smackdown

**This is the first mention of the Exodus crew to come. There are more Exodus characters, but these are the main two who are against Odin. Now, if you want a character in the story, out of the story, or make a character please feel free to ask and suggest. Review, PM, or any other means that are possible.**

 **Chapter 3: Operation Smackdown**

April 4, 2025 Military base near Salta, Argentina

Operatives: Odin, Metis, Clara, Cpt. Enyo

Units: Angel, Sancto, Kiero, Semta

Operation Smackdown

The plane engine rumbled in his ears. The four were strapped in seats for the cargo plane. Each was wearing different attires. Cpt. Enyo still remained in her black military uniform; she never changed into any other type of clothing. She was a tall woman, thin, large chest. Her white hair and red eyes coupled with the black leather boots and military uniform shook any enemy. Metis was an engineer; he didn't like combat, but was still very skilled with a gun. He had dark green hair, the same color as his eyes. His attire was a beret, and greasy body armor, his arms were uncovered, but his metallic knuckles did just as much damage as he needed. Clara was an odd case; she was the long-range expert and Odin's girlfriend. Both Odin and Clara were skilled with snipers, but Odin relished close combat, he found a sniper to be too impersonal, he wanted his enemies to know that he killed them. Clara wore a dress; she hated body armor. That was the one thing Odin always worried about, if she were to get shot she was done for. Her pink hair was something that Odin loved. He always hated going on missions with her, if she died he would never forgive himself.

The pilot interrupted Odin's thoughts. The intercom fizzled on, "Its go time. Hatch is opening. Get out!"

The hatch opened and the light reached inside the plane. The sun was high in the sky. The four sprinted off the back of the plane. Enyo, Metis, and Clara had parachutes, but Odin had metal wings. Being the scout he had to get a head start.

"Odin, don't kill them. Just intelligence." Enyo said over the intercom.

"Sure, kill them, get intel, got it." Odin replied.

"No!" Metis said.

"Odin, weapons are not free!" Enyo screamed.

"I think he muted you." Clara said.

"God. Why is he so rebellious?" Enyo asked.

"It was a mistake to add free will into his programming." Metis said.

Odin landed. "Angel give me a scan." He said.

Suddenly red outlines of people started to appear. Odin smiled, his arm blades appeared. He sprinted thought the leaves, slicing targets down with extreme precision. One jab to the neck and they disappeared from his view. There were four in the opening in front of him. He jumped in the middle and sliced at two. They dropped instantly; he quickly turned around and shot the third in the head. He pulled down the hammer of his revolver and aimed at the last man's head, he was paralyzed with fear. Odin almost pulled the trigger, but the man's head exploded.

"Fuck, Clara that was mine!" He screamed over the intercom.

"Nice of you to join us again." Enyo said. The anger in her voice was so noticeable; Odin knew she was going to have a long talk with him after this.

"God, this is going to be a hell of a job for cleanup." Metis said.

"And he is off the com." Clara said.

"Seriously, Clara sink a shot in his leg please." Enyo said.

"I can't see him anymore." Clara said.

"Fuck!" Enyo screamed.

Odin sliced through so many troops he had lost count. The outside of the base was now clear, he moved to the door. He forcefully opened the door. His arm blades disappeared, he held his revolver up and cautiously moved. He killed each one of the men, and walked out of the base holding a file.

"Got the intel. Can we go home now?" Odin walked to Enyo and threw the file at her. She was seated at a tree sharpening a combat knife.

"You have fun?" She asked.

"More then I could possibly imagine." Odin replied smiling. His face was streaked with blood; even his hair was stained.

"I hope it was worth it." She said.

"Totally." He said laughing. "Can I do it again?"

"No. You are a fucking moron!" She screamed. "How dare you disobey my orders?"

She plunged the knife into his leg. Odin didn't move. He had sustained enough of this from her in the past that it really didn't hurt, the overdose of drugs helped to numb the pain.

"Did you overdose?" Enyo was furious. "Don't tell me you took off your limiters too!"

Odin didn't move a muscle. Clara appeared out of a brush with her rifle. She saw the knife in Odin's leg and rushed to his side. "Odin are you okay?" She pleaded. Odin still stayed still. Enyo on the other hand got even angrier. She kicked Clara away from Odin. Now Odin moved. He grabbed his gun, "Don't you dare hurt her!"

"How dare you point your weapon at your superior." Enyo grabbed the weapon and pointed it at Clara. "You want to know what happens to traitors?"

"Enyo don't" Metis jumped at his superior, but it was too late. Clara already had a hole in her chest. Her body fell to the ground. Odin rushed to her, "I can save you just hold on!"

She put her hand on his, "Just live your life, mine ends here, but live for both of us."

With that Clara's body went limp. Odin screamed. He grabbed his weapon and pointed it at Enyo. He just couldn't pull the trigger.

Odin woke up sweating and panting. That dream, he had been having the dream of that memory for many nights now. Why he thought. His old self was something that he didn't understand. His feelings, he remembered them so well. Pain, followed by hate, and then the endless questions, which nobody had the answers to. Why was he so stupid? He knew the answer the day it happened, Enyo was jealous of his happiness. She just took away what he loved because she thought he would then obey. She was so wrong, that lead to him almost exterminating the bug known as Exodus. It was a stain in his past, one, which he could not get rid of. Fuck Exodus! That company stripped me of everything I ever loved, family, relationships, even my humanity. But worst of all, it changed me, for the first couple of months after the incident I didn't even recognize myself.

Odin shook his head; those were thoughts of the past. He could change his past, but then would he really be Odin? He dismissed the thought. Raising his arm he looked at his watch (on the bottom of the wrist, military style). It was an old watch, many scratches on the glass lens. He had replaced the leather strap with a two small chains, which wrapped around his arm.

"Jeez, four thirty." He said out loud.

He got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. He didn't have a shirt on. Every step he took his dog tags jingled, the sound music to his ears. In his bag he had all the ones of the other Exodus soldiers he had killed. His many scars were in the open; some 'x' shaped and others lines. Many came from Enyo beating him or stabbing him after he ignored orders. The worst part was that regardless of if he killed enemies Exodus would have bombed the bases after, so they were as good as dead.

He walked back into the main room. He was about to leave, but he noticed that there were clothes, which he had never seen before in his wardrobe. He didn't recall putting anything in the wardrobe yet. He walked over to the wardrobe; inside he saw something he hadn't seen in many years; his old outfit from when he was a delinquent. In the bag next to the outfit he found his old gun and an arm blade like Zed's. The outfit was simple, a pair of baggy jeans, which had a thin rope (wrapped around several times) for a belt and a pair of beat up sneakers. The upper body was compromised of a sweater, which had the sleeves cut at his elbow and the holster present. The hood would normally be up and the stitch smile bandana also. Around his right shoulder, leading to his left ribs was the same rope, which held his pants up. The arm blades came from under the sweater and provided increased mobility from their light frame and lack of wires. He thought back to the days, running around the crowded streets of New York City; a kid with those weapons was a recipe for mass pandemonium, especially when it was him. He laughed.

He buckled the shoulder holster over his shirt and slowly readjusted his arm blades. After readying his weaponry, he walked out of the room.

 **Give me some feedback please, it really helps. To add in characters just send me ideas, I wont reject unless I feel that they wont fit in any way, I'm pretty** **lenient** **.**

 **Till next week,**

 **From the one and only criminal snack food...**

 **Killacheesepuff**


	4. Chapter 4: Peace and Tranquility

**This chapter is a lead off to the next couple of chapters. As usual please comment, review, or PM me for any questions, comments, concerns, criticisms, or anything else. I'll see you guys again at the end of the chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: Peace and Tranquility**

Odin walked down the hall with a jolly stride, as if he had not a care in the world; of which he had many. The jingling of his dog tags set his stride. He left the Zaun wing and started to make his way to the Piltover wing. He moved into the wing, his stride slowed, to analyze the plaques on every door. He found the one he was looking for: Vi and Caitlyn. If someone needed to know about him it was them. A hand with a strong grip fastened on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Jayce said in his familiar heroic voice.

"Me?" Odin said pointing at himself. "I'm here to talk to the sheriff and the enforcer."

"Why?" Jayce said, there was a hint of hatred in his voice.

Odin took a gold pocket watch out of his back pants pocket. The pocket watch had the head of a raven carved into it. He opened it and looked at the time.

"Answer the question." Jayce said, his voice filled with anger.

Odin closed the watch and put it back in his pocket, the gold chain dangled in an inverted parabola on the side of his right leg. "I just want to talk to Caitlyn and Vi. Is that too much to ask Jayce?" Odin said calmly.

"They are very busy." He paused. "They have no time for scum like you, especially ones from Zaun!"

Odin got close to Jayce, "Let's get one thing straight…" He motioned for Jayce to look at his lips. "I'm not from Zaun."

Odin pushed Jayce's hand off his shoulder and knocked on the door in front of him. He waited, Jayce just stood behind him. The knob turned and Vi opened the door. She wasn't expecting Odin to come to the Piltover dorm. "Odin, why are you here?"

"A little more hospitality would be nice." Odin replied signaling towards Jayce. "I want to talk."

"Come in." Vi said opening the door wider for Odin to come in the room. Vi closed the door, "Caitlyn, its Odin!" She screamed into the room.

"Dear God Vi, keep your voice down." She walked out of the kitchen. She was wearing a pair of purple shorts, purple T-shirt, and her iconic top hat. "Odin, would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you." Odin said as he sat down on the couch.

"What was it you wanted to talk about Odin?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well…" Odin paused. Should I tell them he contemplated. "I wanted to talk about this…" He took out a folder, unclipped his dog tags and handed them to Vi.

"What is this?" Vi asked holding up the objects.

"Just give 'em back to me when you are done with them." Odin got up and started to walk out of the room. Vi stood in front of him.

"You don't get to leave. Explain." She stood in front of him, arms folded.

"All the information is in the folder." Odin said as he started to walk past Vi.

He walked out of the room and headed back towards his own. He got back to his room, on the wooden door was a note, and it had a sleek black dagger in it. He removed the dagger and looked at the note:

 _Odin,_

 _Would you participate as the jungle for Noxus in the Noxus vs. Demacia match next week?_

 _General Jericho Swain, Noxus High Command_

He held the note in his hand for a few minutes.

"Got your first request huh?" A seductive female voice said behind him. Odin jumped.

He held his chest, "Jeez, Ahri you scared me." He paused. Holding the note up. "Yes, first one."

"Just a tip, don't pair too much with one City-State. The others develop grudges quickly." She said walking away.

"Thanks I guess." He said walking into the room. In the room was new furniture, a leather couch, bookshelves filled with books, tables, even a rack for his weapons. A television screen was hung up on the wall opposite the couch. He looked down, more letters. He picked them up and opened the first one. It read:

 _Dear Odin,_

 _We, the Demacians, would like you to help us achieve victory over Noxus in the upcoming match. Would you be our jungler?_

 _Prince Jarvan Lightsheild IV of Demacia_

He put both the letters from Demacia and Noxus on the coffee table and proceeded to open the next letter.

"If this is another god damn request for a jungler I will slaughter the entire City-State which sent it." He said out loud.

 _Odin,_

 _Welcome to the Zaun dorm. We all hope that you like it here._

 _Signed: Ekko, Jinx, Dr. Mundo, Viktor, Singed, Twitch, and Zac_

They each had an odd style of signing, but at least they did contribute to writing the card. Odin put the card aside; his last piece of mail was a package. If it was what he thought, he would be pleased. He tore open the top of the package and emptied its contents on the coffee table. Four small black boxes were now on the table. They each had a symbol on the top, a small E with two wings on either side. He unclipped the two latches that kept the box sealed. Inside was exactly what he wanted… a black and gold flintlock. The flintlock was not new. It was Odin's main weapon from Exodus, but he never used it.

He walked to the bathroom and took off his shirt. He had a couple of nasty bullet wounds from his escape from Exodus; luckily none of them had hit any vital organs. Most were in his right shoulder area. He looked in the mirror, another couple of scars for the collection he thought. Angel appeared beside him, "You know you could make those go away."

" _You know_ I hate using my powers." Odin started. "They are not something which make battles fair. Just going back before I get hurt or freezing a person in time and killing them. That isn't fair."

"Your such a gentleman. Many girls would love to date you." Angel said sarcastically. Enyo had killed most of Odin's girlfriends.

"Seriously, why did they give me such a power?" Odin asked Angel.

"Not even the scientists who made you this way know. But one thing they misjudged was your righteous sense of justice." Angel said.

"Justice. That's a pretty word." Odin stopped.

"Referencing Yasuo there?" Angel said nudging his good shoulder.

"Maybe, I don't know. But, I just love fighting, regardless of whether I'm right or not." Odin paused and thought. "A bloodthirsty renegade who loves a good fight… That describes me quite well."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Odin shouted.

A girl, no older than sixteen walked in. She was in a blue summoner robe, and was shaking. Angel disappeared. Odin walked out of the bathroom; he forgot to put his shirt on. She looked at him and blushed.

"What, you never seen a teenage guy without a shirt?" Odin asked. He lied about his age, he was actually 25, but his body had not aged because of his power.

She noticed the bullet wounds. "Gods, are you alright?" She started. "I'll get the doctors right away."

She turned, but Odin grabbed her arm. She blushed even more. "I don't need a doctor." He said.

"Don't act tough, those wounds need medical attention." She said.

"What is it you wanted?" He hated interruptions.

"Well…" She paused looking at wounds. Nobody in the League has hurt him, where could he have gotten those? She shook the thought away. "I will be your summoner next week"

Odin flopped down on the couch, "That's it!" He started laughing. "I got worked up over nothing."

"My name is Kylie. I'm not a great summoner, but I hope that we can do well tomorrow." Kylie said angrily at the laughing teen.

"I thought the head summoner wanted me back in that cell." Odin said laughing.

"So, is that okay?" She asked shyly, while dodging Odin's last comment.

Odin tilted his head back. "Yea."

Kylie left. He realized how tired he was, three days with no sleep, how am I running he thought. Just like that he fell asleep.

 **I know Odin comes off as a dick in this chapter; I intended that. If you want to know why, either ask or stay tuned. I might answer it in the next couple of chapters.**

 **I also want to thank you guys for bearing with me, this has been a very odd story and the character really hasn't molded into a solid idea until now. Have a nice (Insert time period here).**


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Rider

**Now before I start, I want to say I'm sorry for missing the update day. Also, this chapter is short, but plays heavily into how Odin, as a character, is. Some of the insignificant things may become more significant as the story goes along. Chapter 8 is the normal match so stay hyped for that until then.**

 **Chapter 5: Dark Rider**

He stood at the entrance of a Noxian bar. The rain was coming down very hard. He wore his normal clothes, a butler style outfit. On top of the vest was a metal exoskeleton, which was the frame for his arm blades. Drops clicked and clacked off the metal frame, they drowned out the sounds of the bustling streets of Noxus. Men and women alike entered and exited the bar, each looking at the stranger who stood outside. He wasn't a bouncer, nor did he come from Noxus. He took out a small slip of paper,

 _Meet me at "The Red Axe" bar_

Where was the contact he thought? Maybe they were already inside the bar? More and more thoughts started to swirl around in his head. Inhale, one, two, three, four, exhale, one, two, three, four, inhale… He repeated mentally until he regained his composure. He had been having these odd panic attacks more and more the past few days; nightmares, visions, and things of this nature had also increasing like the panic attacks. He even saw people from his past appear in the present, dead people, was he going insane?

He felt a tap on his shoulder. "Odin?" A redhead with a large scar over her left eye was there.

"Yes, sorry Katarina. I've been spacing out lately." Odin said following her into the bar. He was soaked and zoned out. His thoughts were a mess, not flowing like normal. His reflexes and attitude had also been worsening. The inside of the bar was warmer then outside. Odin felt better when he stepped inside. They sat down at a booth, Katarina ordered a drink and Odin stayed quiet. He felt different, like something else was interfering with his life. Again, exhale, one, two, three, four, inhale, one two, three, four, exhale.

His arm wound had gotten a little better, but he still didn't know why it was taking so long. Something was wrong. He still hadn't remembered what round had made the wound and his wounds normally close pretty quickly, not instantly, but quickly.

"Odin, Odin. Odin. Odin! ODIN!" Katarina screamed.

"Can you repeat that? I wasn't listening." Odin said.

"I can see that." Katarina pouted. "If you would have been in the Noxian military, you would have been executed by Draven for being unreliable."

"Good thing I'm not in your military." He said. "What is it you wanted?"

"A night with you." She said seductively.

"Whoa!" Odin said shocked. Wait a minute; she wants to make me owe her a favor. "Nice try, I'm not going to be owing Noxus any favors any time soon."

"What do you mean?" Katarina asked.

"You want to do this so that I have to accept your request." Odin started. "I don't want to affiliate with any City-State. Second thing, I don't think getting in a relation with a shady champion, especially me, is a good idea Kat."

"I think that you are over thinking this." Kat replied.

"If so, tell me you love me. And mean it." Odin said.

"What!" Katarina screamed loud enough for the whole bar to hear her. She cupped her mouth.

"You heard me. Prove that you really have feelings for me." Odin said smirking.

Katarina blushed, "I love you Odin." She was trying so hard to get this across; they needed to win that match.

"You are trying!" Odin burst out laughing.

"At least his terrible sense of humor is still there." She whispered.

"I know this is about the match. Look, go tell Swain that I wont participate. On either side." Odin said getting up and leaving.

He walked around to the back of the bar. He picked up his street bike and put on his helmet. He revved the engine and rode straight out of Noxus.

The dirt path to the Institute of War wasn't ideal for a street bike, but Odin knew how to ride. The rainwater, which collected on his visor, was pushed up by the wind. His two guns flapped in their holsters. Each of the pistols was different, one, his iconic revolver, and the other a black and gold flintlock. He rarely used that pistol, due to the fact that it was his time killer pistol. That pistol played with time, it could age someone to the point of death, stop time for objects and people entirely, it could even speed up or slow down time depending on what kind of round Odin loaded in.

He rode on. Back before he entered the League he used to ride to relieve stress. That was not the case today; he was still just as stressed. His thoughts were a mess.


	6. Chapter 6: The Dossier

**Hey guys, just wanted to jump in and say that Odin's character is finally explained. Now as always, feel free to comment, review, pm, or just shoot me a question any way you want (be it pm or review). I might do a Q & A at chapter 10 and your questions may be answered then or immediately by me personally.**

 **Chapter 6: The Dossier**

(After Odin left Caitlyn/Vi's Room)

Vi threw the folder and the dog tags on the table. "What is this?" She started ranting to Caitlyn.

Over the years Caitlyn had learned how to deal with Vi's rants. It happened every time there was a case or something she couldn't understand. But, this time was different, not even Caitlyn understood Odin. The League would normally have some information on the admitted champions, but Odin was different. He didn't do a Judgment and there was no information in the archives of anything remotely near what he told them. Maybe he lied, who knows?

She drowned out Vi's rant with music and opened the folder. There were many pages inside. Before she started reading she asked herself if she should be reading these documents, why had Odin chosen them? She pushed the thoughts away and started with the first document, it was a letter.

 _Exodus Corporation_

 _Dr. Steven Aurelio_

 _Superhuman Experiment Division_

 _January 7, 2015_

 _Test one had been a success. The boy had survived the experiments. His powers are yet to develop, but they will come in time. His training with weapons is to begin tomorrow._

She had heard Odin mention the name Exodus before. Was this letter about him? Caitlyn moved on to the next document, which was another letter.

 _Exodus Corporation_

 _Dr. Steven Aurelio_

 _Superhuman Experiment Division_

 _December 18, 2020_

 _Odin has been relocated to a small mansion in the United States of America. There he will work as the family butler and security. He cannot use his powers, only his weapons. He is on call, any mission can be relayed to him and he will meet with the team at the starting point._

 _I am not certain of how future events will turn out, his free will is becoming more and more of a problem. The doctors have found no remedy for this and we have been working triple shifts. I think torture and breaking his morale is the best course of action._

Caitlyn put down the second letter. She exhaled heavily. Wow, she thought. She took the third letter. The letter had a large bloodstain on it and the pen looked as if it had trailed off the page.

 _Exodus Corporation_

 _Dr. Steven Aurelio_

 _Superhuman Experiment Division_

 _May 15, 2025_

 _Odin is out of control; he has been destroying Exodus experiment facilities and military outposts. His stealth training and lack of remorse has become problematic. Not even his fellow S class members have been able to apprehend him. His kill count is at 450 and rising. I don't know how long it will be until he finds me but until then I will keep you poste…_

The letter ended there. The pen ran down the page. Caitlyn was puzzled, what was the significance of these letters? She understood they were about Odin, but why were they so special?

She took the next file; it looked like a bio on Odin.

 _Name: Odin_

 _Birthdate: June 15, 1997_ _ **(Keep in mind it is 2020 on Earth)**_

 _Power: Time control/manipulation of objects and people_

 _Weapons: Time Killer Flintlock, Annihilator, Arm Blade, (trained in many more)_

 _Rank: S-1_

 _Odin, Exodus' ruthless stealth and reconnaissance expert. Deadly, yet playful, Odin is probably one of the most dangerous men in Exodus' arsenal. He is the medic, scout, and assassin of the S class team. He is an expert with most of his weapons and loves to use them. He brings an arm blade to the gunfight and just decimates any opposition._

 _Odin, before Exodus took him in, was a delinquent in New York City. He was sentenced to death after a bank heist went wrong. Nobody knows why that decision was taken, but the judge said it was death. Odin was put on death row and had already accepted his fate; his low self-esteem was accompanied by constant misbehavior, which lead to many physical punishments from the guards._

 _Two days before Odin's execution Exodus was able to save him. They took him in and gave his life a purpose. They trained him with a huge amount of weapons. He was also given a home, friends, and a team. But, Odin's free will got in the way of him living in this utopia._

Caitlyn put down the letters. She put everything back in the envelope and gave it to Vi. "Give it back to him."

"What's wrong?" Vi asked she knew Caitlyn too well.

"Just give the stuff back, I'll tell you later." Caitlyn said.

 **I hope this closed more questions then create new ones. But if there are any feel free to ask.**


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome the New Guy

**Chapter 7: Welcome the new guy**

Odin walked up the steps to the Institute of War; the rain had become a downpour. His hair, soaked and hanging down his face, unlike its normal spikey style. He finally made it to a covered section of the Institute, he sighed. Soaked clothes and wasted time; that was all he achieved on this trip. He walked in the halls leaving a trail of water. It was nearly midnight. He got to his room, opened the door, and put his weapons on the weapon rack he had installed.

He looked at the LED screen on his arm. He pulled up a menu and selected the disarm option. The metal frame around his shoulders and arms hissed and unclipped. The exoskeleton folded on itself, he put it under the weapon rack.

He stretched, the arm blade apparatus wasn't particularly heavy, but it drained him when he kept it on for prolonged periods of time. He was tired and his first real match was in the morning; Kylie was the summoner's name, right?

Odin woke up the next morning. He squinted as he looked at his window; he forgot to close the blinds. He sluggishly got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. He put his hair into its usual wavy slick back. He got his normal attire ready and walked to the summoning platform. Kylie was at the door scowling at him, "Your late!" She screamed.

"How are you?" Odin asked, blatantly ignoring her first remark.

"C'mon let's go in." She said walking into the dark room behind her.

Odin followed. He stepped on a large stone circle and a blue light came down. He was on summoners rift. The sky was clear, the air was warm, and Odin felt at peace. Kylie's voice filled his head, "They have changed your abilities on the rift Odin."

"Wait what?" Now it was his turn to shout.

"Nothing to serious." Kylie replied smiling.

"I'll just let you handle it." Odin said as he walked towards top lane.

He walked up to the tower. He was against Shen all he had to do was farm. Minions walked into lane. Odin sliced through the first wave, and the second, third, fourth, and so on; Shen did the same. Kylie was average, missing creeps, and trying to poke. Shen, on the other hand, had a great summoner. Never missed a minion and dodging everything Kylie would throw at him. Shen didn't waver; he followed the summoner's commands without hesitation. Odin, tried to do the same, but he still hadn't got the hang of the body control.

Shen dashed at Odin. To Odin's surprise he fazed right through his body. Odin suddenly had an uncontrollable urge to beat Shen, regardless of the consequences. Shen called his spirit blade, it also fazed through him. The urge finally faded, Odin was cut badly. Bleeding and battered, but Kylie didn't back down. Both of Odin's arm blades materialized and he quickly spun around. He then blinked through Shen, slicing through all the minions and Shen.

"That is quite the trick." Shen said.

"Comes in handy." Odin replied in the same tone.

"Too bad you are not able to kill me." Shen taunted.

"We'll see about that." Odin replied. He pulled one of the concussion grenades off of a small rope he had wrapped around his waist. He pulled the pin and tossed it at Shen. It exploded. Shen grabbed his eyes in pain. Odin took his chance; both his blades materialized again and he spun around. Shen was now bleeding badly.

Shen finally had regained his senses; he glared at Odin, who now had a smile on his face. Shen dashed at him, Odin blinked through Shen, cutting him. He stabbed him repeatedly with his arm blade. Shen called the spirit blade and started attacking Odin. With every slice Odin would feel weaker. Odin grabbed another grenade, Shen dashed away. Odin blinked past him and on his way dropped the grenade in front of the ninja. Once again, Shen was dazed. Odin spun and sliced Shen. He fell. The great words of the announcer came on, "An enemy has been slain."

He was relieved. Barely alive and having no summoners but teleport he started his recall. A second later he saw it. The thing, which he just did not want to see, a blue orb headed strait at him. It hit, a small foot came flying at him. Lee sin didn't hesitate, "Hiku!"

His rib cage shattered. All around the map, "An ally has been slain."

"Wow, that hurt a lot." Odin said peering down at his lifeless body.

"Yes, that is quite the powerful roundhouse kick." Kylie said.

"It shattered my ribs." Odin replied.

Kylie didn't reply. Suddenly Odin came back to his body in the fountain. He bent down on one knee and gasped. His chest still hurt. A blue light formed next to him and Sivir appeared, "It seems like you are still getting used to this."

"No." Odin replied smiling.

"Then what is it?" Sivir asked.

"It seems as though that kick did more damage than it should have." Odin replied getting up. He felt pain shoot through his body with every motion. "Fuck that hurts."

"You should get back to lane, it seems like Shen has been pushing." Sivir said motioning for him to leave.

Odin got back up to the top lane just in time for his tower to fall. Shen looked at him. Odin started killing the remaining minions. He found their weak armor easier to slice and stab. He felt a rush as he leveled up. The small screen on his arm lit up, it showed greyed out faces of enemy champions. He looked at the screen on his arm, it showed large bar that was gradually filling. Under the line it showed the progress, '95%'. He didn't know what it meant.

Odin heard footsteps; Shen was quickly closing the gap between them. He observed his surroundings and prepared to counter the ninja, but Shen stopped abruptly. Odin didn't understand and just watched, he didn't know what to expect. Purple rings started to appear around him. "Stop him Odin!" Kylie shouted.

"Oh no you don't!" Odin lobbed a stun grenade at Shen, but it was too late; he was gone. Odin went after Shen, teleporting to the bot lane. The three enemies didn't stop. Sivir was badly injured and Thresh only had enough mana for one combo. Odin pointed at the enemy Jhin, "Kill him first."

Odin looked at the screen on his arm. He heard a voice, "Cannon configuration ready."

He jumped into the fight. The places where his arm blades normally came out suddenly lit up. He remembered what Metis had told him about his arm blades, they were also energy cannons. Odin started to spin around and fire shots at all the enemies around him, quickly hurting them. Sona and Jhin quickly died, "Double kill!"

Odin stopped the enemy bottom lane but Shen was not anywhere near done. He had not taken the full wrath of Odin's ultimate and was still running towards his bottom lane. Shen looked back at Odin, who had finished his pulse barrage, then at Thresh and Sivir. He dashed towards Sivir, who tossed a boomerang blade at him and activated her spell shield. Shen called his spirit blade and hit Sivir twice she fell. Shen switched over to Thresh and dropped him quickly. He looked to Odin who had stopped running towards Shen. They both stared at each other. Odin knew he was smiling at him under his mask.

Odin suddenly felt pain on his back. A roundhouse kick and "Hiku" followed suit.

Odin's team agreed to surrender since Lee Sin and Aurelion Sol had become too powerful.

They nexus crystal exploded, "Defeat."

Odin and his fellow teammates walked out of the summoning room. He was meat by Shen. "That was quite the play on bot lane."

"Thank you." Odin said.

"Are you going to the party?" A familiar voice called out.

"Yes Vi, I am." Odin said turning towards her. She walked up to him and patted him on the back. The huge metal gauntlets made him fall over. He got up, brushed off his shirt. He looked at the small screen on his arm as an alert popped up. He broke out into laughter.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Vi said with a sort of quizzical expression.

"It's nothing." Odin said as he walked towards his room.


	8. Chapter 8: Lilith

**Reread the match in last chapter it has been updated.**

 **If you don't want to, I will do a TL;DR**

 **Passive: Temporal assassin. The longer Odin is in combat, the more his damage is amplified (to a maximum of like 10%)**

 **Q: Temporal disruption. Blink over a range, damages all targets that were passed through**

 **W: Stun grenade. Odin throws or drops a stun grenade, which stuns the target.**

 **E: Energy Slash. Odin spins once, unleashing both his blades and slicing all target caught in the radius (basically a larger Zed e)**

 **R: Pulse barrage. Odin spins firing a flurry of shots at every target caught in the radius. Odin can move in this ability, but is very slow.**

 **I'm sorry this took so long. Now it's summer and I will try to write more, but I do have a lot of things to do. This chapter may seem out of place, but it will make sense later...hopefully. I hope you all are having a great time and till next time.**

 **Chapter 8: Lilith**

She sat in a classroom, staring out the window. She wasn't paying any attention to the teacher giving a long lecture on chemistry at the front of the classroom. It had been eight years since Odin disappeared, she thought, she always thought about him. Her classmate interrupted her train of thought by tapping her. She looked back at him, he pointed to the professor.

"Lilith, answer the question please!" The old man said angrily.

"Can you repeat the question please?" She responded, clearly embarrassed.

"This is becoming a problem Lilith," He said. "This is the third time today. Go to the principal's office."

Lilith got up and walked down the hall. She started to think about her brother, again. Odin was now twenty-five years old. She chuckled at the thought that despite his age he probably still looked sixteen. She bumped into someone and fell to the floor.

"Watch where you are going." The teacher in front of her said in a French accent. She had a long scarf on, even though it was boiling inside the school, and had the last inch of her hair dyed pink so that it formed a line by her face.

"Watch were you are going, child." She said in a French accent. The teacher then turned around quickly and walked away.

Lilith got up and continued down the hall. She had never seen that teacher before. She finally reached the principal's office. Lilith sat down in one of the two leather chairs in front of the desk. The principal's office was like any other room in the school, bland and boring. The furniture was made mostly of wood and the walls were colored grey. The entire room fit together so well that nothing stood out; it pushed the image of order. She sat in one of the two leather chairs and waited.

After twenty minutes the principal walked in. He was scrawny, but tall. He had a green suit on, a red tie, and black shoes. His hair was short and neat. Like the room, nothing about this man stood out. He sat in his leather chair behind the desk and leaned on the desk putting both his elbows down and putting his hands together. He looked at Lilith and back to the clock on the wall.

"Lilith," He started in his British accent. "This seems to be a recurring problem. I've heard from several teachers that you have been spaced out in class and sometimes even unresponsive. Is everything alright?"

"Yes." Lilith responded. She knew that he didn't care about her problems.

"Lilith." The principal started.

She had spaced out again, "Yes, Sir?"

"I'm sorry," His voice was shallow he showed no emotion. "Looking over your track record it seems as if your grades have been steadily dropping. This is not good."

"What do you mean sir?" She knew her grades had been high. "My grades have been top of the class."

"Not according to this." He showed her the paper. Like he had said the grades had been steadily decreasing. At the bottom she saw a seal, her teachers. She knew that he hated her, but did he really change her grades on her transcript. "We are going to take punitive action. Lilith, we are going to suspend you for two weeks."

"Please sir, this is a mistake." She was just lying now; some time off was exactly what she needed.

"I'm sorry Lilith," He said. He proceeded to get up and open the door to the hallway. "I am going to have to ask you to leave."

She walked out the door and out of the building. Lilith walked through the courtyard to the gate of the school.


	9. Chapter 9: Odin, Deceased

**I forgot to mention something, next chapter will be a Q/A. I can try to answer any question asked by PM or review.**

 **Chapter 9: Odin, Deceased**

It wasn't the standard mission that day. The operation was known as 'Judgment Day'. It was an extermination of all the outposts of people who opposed Exodus's large-scale takeover. Three aircrafts covered the horizon. The one on the in the back, command, had little firepower, but it held the commanding officers of the operation. The two in front were the battleships. Ram, which held troops and smaller aircrafts and Siege, which was mostly artillery. All three ships had four thrusters, two on each side, to keep them in the air.

Odin was on Siege, Metis on Ram, and Enyo on Command. Odin was to switch ships after Siege was in position. Once this happened, Siege would open fire on the island below, raining death on the resistance. Then, Metis and Odin would lead the ground troops into battle and slaughter any survivors of the primary attack. Enyo would join them to tally up the body count and then Odin would scout the island for survivors, killing any he found.

At least, that was what was meant to happen. A missile hit Siege after it had moved into position; one of the four thrusters was malfunctioning. Siege started to tip and cutting into Ram's thruster. There was a large explosion.

"Odin what happened!" Enyo shouted over the coms system.

"They have missiles," Odin said calmly. "Metis can you fix this?"

Odin grabbed something as his ship rammed Metis's.

"This is not good, I can only fix one." Metis said as he rushed to the side of his ship.

The two thrusters were destroyed, black smoke coming from both.

"Shit!" Odin said as he ran up the deck of his ship. A blue aura formed around Metis's hands. He then pointed it at what was left of the thruster, which was now falling into the ocean below. The pieces then froze in the air and started to reassemble. They then came back to the ship like nothing had ever happened.

Odin got inside the main hull of the ship. Just as he got to the release hatch the red lights all around the hull lit up and the emergency intercom started to blare: "Rapid decrease in altitude, please evacuate ship."

Odin pulled down on the release hatch, the cargo doors started to open. The sun blinded him; the air was sucking him out as the shells started to fly out the front and back of the ship.

"Ten-thousand meters and descending quickly!" The emergency intercom stated.

"Odin, get out of there!" Metis screamed.

"That is an order!" Enyo shouted.

"I don't have the proper gear!" Odin shouted.

"Five-thousand meters." The emergency intercom said.

"Fuck." Odin said as he jumped out the cargo doors. He turned in mid air his clothes flapping from the speed of the wind around him.

"You're going to need to break the surface of the wa…" Metis was cut off by the sound of the air passing by his ears.

"Metis I cant hear you!" Odin shouted. The water was approaching very fast. He would die if he hit the water at this speed. Odin was prepared to die, as a scout he was prepared to die before he gave any information, if captured. This had made him accept death quicker than most. The water closed in, Odin waited. There was a blue flash of light and suddenly the water was gone.

Odin woke up sweating. He was breathing heavy. He got up and opened the blinds and looked out the window. He was still in his room at the Institute of War. He went to his kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and sat down at the small glass table he had. He put his hand on his face. "There is something significant about that dream, I just can't say what it is." He said.

"Is that so?" A voice said from the darkness.

"Who is it?" Odin said. He didn't even turn his head since he was too tired from the party to do so and his lack of sleep was not helping. He still moved his hand over the gun, which he had in a holster under the table. "I'm not in the mood for this."

"Ah, ah, ah," The voice said mocking him. "I know you have a weapon under the table."

"How do you know that?" Odin said turning around, he gasped.

"Only you would know that, right?" It was a man, in his early twenties. He wore a long black cloak, which became more tattered as it reached his waist. On the back was a large, faded emblem of the city-state Noxus. There were two holes on the sides for arms. His arms were not armored, but they had small pouches. He had a hood, but it was off. His hair was long and white, with some faint traces of blue. He had a large scar going across his left eye. His gold eyes shone in the darkness.

"I checked the data files," Odin said astonished. "They said that you were dead."

"I'm no ghost," The man said. "I can assure you of that."

"So," Odin started. "You going to answer my first question?"

"My name, coincidentally, is Ghost," He started. "We are both variants of the same person, but we are changed to the environment we are in."

"Sooooo, you're telling me we are both not originals?" Odin mocked him.

"Yes, dumbass, that is exactly what I'm telling you." Ghost replied. "That is why we share so many things in common."

Ghost got closer to Odin; he reached out and placed a small stone in his hand. "Don't say anything stupid at your meeting today."

"How do you know about that?" Odin asked.

"You will see in due time." Ghost replied.

"Cryptic," Odin said annoyed. "Just like me."

"I already told you we have many things in common." Ghost moved from topic to topic so quickly. Odin felt as if he was talking with a mirror. "And just a tip, knock off the teen getup. It's dumb."

There was a blue flash and he was gone.

Odin heard footsteps outside his door. There was a knock. Ekko's voice came through the door, "Odin, are you okay? We heard you talking to someone, but there was no other voice."

"Yea, I'm fine." He made his excuse up on the spot. "I couldn't sleep and was just talking to myself."

"Alright." He said.

Odin then heard his footsteps walking away. Odin looked at his watch, 7am. Meeting in thirty minutes. He thought about Ghost's comment, maybe I should stop changing my age; let it be what it is. He thought back, something was off about Ghost.

He went to his kitchen. Opened the fridge, grabbed some eggs, butter, and some orange juice. He grabbed a frying pan and made an omelet. He started to eat it but there was another knock at the door. Odin groaned, got up, and went to open the door.

Katarina stood outside, "It's time."

"Really?" Odin answered.

"Yes, Odin." Katarina answered annoyed.

"Give me like six minutes to get ready," Odin replied in a calm tone. "I need to get all my stuff."

"You have three minutes." Katarina answered. She crossed her arms and waited.

Odin closed the door. He grabbed his rig(arm blade apparatus) and put it on. He went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He focused hard and looked again. His hair was now white and long. His body resembled one of an adult. He went back to the door.

"What the hell happened to you?" She screamed.

"Calm down. This is what I actually look like," Odin replied, calmly once again. "I'm not a teen. I'm twenty-three."

"Still is going to be a shock for the rest of them." She responded.

They went to one of the main meeting halls. She opened the door and went through, Odin followed. Each of the factions had a section at the oval shaped table; and each person looked at him with a confused look on their faces. He walked to the back of the room and leaned against the wall.

Jarvan IV stood up and walked to the head of the table. "Today we are discussing a series of murders that have occurred in each of the city-states." He motioned over to the summoner at the end of the table. He began powering up a crystal, which displayed a series of images on the wall behind him.

Each of the photos showed bodies, each had two incisions in the neck, heart, or stomach. There were fifty-two in total, but not all were displayed. The victims had no particular pattern, they seemed to be chosen at random.

This is when people started to look at Odin. The wounds on the victims closely resembled the wounds made by his arm blades.

"Accuse me all you want," Odin didn't raise his head. "But know this. Whoever did this was sloppy. I am an assassin. If I do my work, I do it well. Evidence is something I do not leave."

"Then how do you explain these wounds?" Swain asked.

"We should not be quick to judge." Karma said. Odin laughed at her comment.

"What could possibly be worthy of laughing at in this situation?" Garen asked.

"An Ionian saying not to be quick to judge," Odin kept laughing. "No offense, I thank you for taking my side, but you people horribly misjudge a crime committed on your soil."

"And what could that be?" Irelia asked, puzzled.

"Lets stay on topic." Azir tried to stir the conversation back to its original topic.

"Azir is right." Gangplank said.

"For once I agree with Gangplank." Miss Fortune said.

Odin stepped up to the table. He firmly pressed his hands on the wooden surface. "I hope you are realize what I am capable of." Odin stated.

"Was that a threat?" Darius asked.

"In no way." Odin replied. "Who here had weapons? Show of hands."

Most of the people in the room put their hands up.

"How is this relevant?" Pantheon asked.

"This is to show my arsenal." Odin said as he put a small leg pouch on the table. He pulled about twelve knives out of the pouch before putting his stun grenades on the table. "There are more weapons in my room. And as you can see I don't only use my arm blades. The knives are quite simple and quiet. The pulse cannons are the other way my arm blades work; although those are for more loud fights. "

"We get it, you don't only use those arm blades." Lux said.

"So who could have killed them?" Swain asked.


	10. Chapter 10: Behind Backs

**Here is the next part of the story. More mystery for you guys to try and solve. For those of you who have been here from the first installment of the story I added a little reference to that. I hope that this chapter makes you think a bit.**

 **I'm going to ask you guys one thing, which one of these four characters would you like the next chapter to be about?**

 **1\. Ghost**

 **2\. Enyo**

 **3\. Lilith**

 **4\. Angel**

 **The reason that I am not writing about Odin now is because I'm thinking about wwhat to do to make his next chapter about so that I can make it the best it can be. I hope that you guys like the chapter**

 **Chapter 10: Behind Backs**

Caitlyn looked at Vi while the meeting continued. "Ezreal is doing some exploring, right?" Vi whispered to Caitlyn, who was intrigued by the mystery which was unfolding.

"Yes Vi," She whispered back, annoyed. "I told him to look through Odin's room and see if he could find anything odd or out of place."

"I'm just checking, calm down." Vi replied.

 **Odin's Room**

"It's just like exploring they said, we give you a favor in return they said, do it for the League they said." Ezreal mocked them as he walked down the hall. He made it to the Zaun wing; he hated the Zaun wing more than anything. He walked down the hall, passing the rooms looking at each plaque: Dr. Mundo, Viktor, Zac, Jinx, he shuddered, Singed, Ekko, and finally Odin. Ezreal grabbed the door handle; he was starting to have second thoughts about doing this. He braced himself for whatever horror he could find and opened the door.

To his surprise everything seemed normal, the furniture was neat and clean, and all his main weapons were stowed on a weapon rack. Ezreal walked over and looked at the weapon rack, his revolver, a carbon fiber bow, and a sniper, unlike Caitlyn's, was also held there. Beside the weapon rack was an assortment of kunai. He looked up at the wall; there were plaques with weapons on them. Two large black gauntlets, each of them emanated a blue aura. Under the gauntlets was a small nameplate; it said Mika and Rize Gauntlets of Thanos. The next was two katanas crossed, one was red and the other was black. Behind both the blades was one sheath, a black one with a gold dragon engraved into it. The nameplate was scratched to the point where it was illegible. After that one was two revolvers also crossed. This one did not have a nameplate. The last one was a chain with a kunai attached to the tip. Instead of a nameplate this one had a necklace with two dog tags hanging. Ezreal looked at them; it was very scratched but he could clearly make out 'Odin'. The second dog tag had status engraved in it and next to that 'deceased' was scratched in. Ezreal was puzzled whose weapons were these and why did the dog tag say that Odin was dead?

Ezreal moved on, looking around the room. He looked at the bookshelf, it seemed out of place. He pushed it and a doorframe started to become clearer as he pushed it further.

 **Meeting room**

The small screen on Odin arm lit up. He looked down; it said someone had moved the bookshelf in his room. The camera feed lit up, it was Ezreal.

Caitlyn noticed Odin looking at his arm. Maybe he found out about Ezreal, she thought. She had no way to contact him. She hoped for the best, maybe he would find something before the meeting was over.

Odin acknowledged that Ezreal was in the room. But he gave it no real meaning and turned his attention back to the meeting. They continued to talk about the murders.

 **Odin's Room**

Ezreal gasped as he stared into the secret room. There were black boxes stacked high on the side. Each of them had a small 'E' with two wings on the side. Ezreal took a photo with the new camera Heimerdinger had invented. There was a computer with a map of Runeterra at the end of the room. Small windows periodically popped up over the city-states with video feeds of officials. Ezreal took another photo. He looked at the workbench, which was opposite to the boxes. There were full blood vials, some of them seemed to be human blood and others were filled with a shiny purple liquid, which Ezreal had never seen before.

"What the hell is this stuff?" He said as he picked up one of the purple vials. He swirled the liquid around it glinted. He took a photo of the workbench.

Ezreal left the secret room. He started to move the bookshelf back to its place when he noticed a small stone on the table. He walked to the table and picked up the stone and started to inspect it. He had never seen that kind of stone in all of his expeditions. He put it back down and finished moving the bookshelf back into place.

Ezreal walked out of the room and closed the door. He still had not processed everything he had seen. He went to the first summoner he found, "Summoner, tell Caitlyn that I need to see her."

"Right away Ezreal." The summoner responded as he quickly walked away.

Ezreal made it back to his room and sat down on the couch. He exhaled heavily. "Is something wrong Ez? You seem stressed." A voice said from behind Ezreal. He jumped and looked at Lux, who was behind him.

"I'm fine, but why are you here?" Ezreal asked regaining his breath.

"Odin told me to come meet you here at this time." Lux started.

"Wait, wait, wait." Ezreal interrupted her. "Odin told you?"

"Yes, he told me a couple of minutes ago, as the meeting ended." Lux said. "He told me that you would be shaken"

"So I'm guessing he knew." Ezreal said.

"What do you mean, he knew?" Lux asked puzzled.

"I should have been more careful." Ezreal continued as if Lux had never said a word.

"What are you talking about Ez?" Lux was getting annoyed about Ezreal ignoring her.

"Don't worry, just talking to myself" Ezreal said as an excuse.

"You should see a therapist about that." Lux said


	11. Chapter 11: Money Talks Part 1

**This was a fun chapter to write. It gives you a little knowledge on a couple of characters and the aftermath of 'Ezreal's big hunt'. This chapter is not a full chapter! I hope you pick up on the three big things in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 11: Money Talks**

"So, did you find anything?" Caitlyn asked Ezreal.

"Yea." He threw the photos on the coffee table.

Caitlyn looked at the photos. Black boxes from an unknown place are quite suspicious. She saw the computer; "This looks like something from the project skin line." She said.

The last one she looked at for a long time, and then she asked: "What is this stuff?"

"I don't know Caitlyn," Ezreal said. "I've been on lots of adventures and seen lots of strange liquids in tombs, but I have never seen any one like that."

"Hey Vi!" Caitlyn called out.

"Yea?" Vi called back from the bedroom.

"Come here please." Caitlyn asked her

Vi came out of the bedroom. Caitlyn handed her the photo, "Have you ever seen anything like this?"

"No. I haven't Cait." She said returning the photo.

"Should we ask Odin?" Ezreal posed the idea. "I mean he probably knows that I was in his room."

"He knows," Caitlyn responded. "I think we should ask him."

"You don't think he would be man about Ez going into his room?" Vi said. "I would be pissed if someone came into my room."

"You used me as a scape goat if he found out!" Ezreal shouted. "You knew he would know."

"Sorry, I needed to know if there was anything." She said with a cheeky smile.

"Let's go ask him." Vi said.

The three got up and started to walk out of the room. Ezreal stopped, "If he comes at me you better stop him." He said.

"Don't worry, you are under our personal protection." Caitlyn replied.

They walked down the halls till they reached the Zaun wing. They walked past the many rooms till they reached Odin's. "The room looks exactly the same as yesterday, nothing has moved or been used once." Ezreal said. His eyes moved to the weapon rack, the kunai and sniper were gone. "He's not here."

"How do you know?" Vi asked.

"Some weapons are missing." Ezreal said pointing at the rack. "There was a sniper there and the kunai next to the rack are also gone."

"Good eye," Caitlyn said. "Show us where this secret room of yours was."

"Move that bookshelf to the left." He pointed at the out of place bookshelf.

"Vi." Caitlyn said flicking her head towards the bookshelf.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" A voice came from the door.

"Do you know where Odin is, Ekko?" Ezreal asked.

"He's out." Ekko replied.

"Where?" Caitlyn asked.

"Noxus." Ekko said quickly.

"Why?" Vi asked.

"He has a job there." Ekko said.

"What kind of job?" Caitlyn said.

"He didn't say," Ekko said. "But I'm sure he didn't invite you in his room."

"Come here, I would like to show you something." Caitlyn said to Ekko. "Vi, bookshelf, please."

Vi moved the bookshelf aside. Vi, Caitlyn, and Ekko were astonished. It was quite big and the technology was more advanced then anything from both their cities. Caitlyn walked over to the computer, all the screens displayed a spinning 'E' with wings extending from it. She pressed one of the screens, a login screen popped up. "Damn." She said moving away from the screens. Vi picked up one of the boxes. She opened the two locks holding the case shut. It displayed ammunition that she had never seen before. It was a magazine with large casings that looked something like syringes. Vi picked some of the empty ammunition up, "What the fuck are these?"

"They look like syringes," Ekko said. "But who the hell would use a booster shot from afar?"

"Maybe they aren't for medicine, but for poison." Caitlyn said.

"That would be a good hypothesis," Ezreal said. "Maybe that was that purple liquid."

He walked over to the workbench, which was now tidy. He grabbed one of the purple vials. "Ekko, you got any idea what this stuff is?" Ezreal asked the young scientist.

"Nope," Ekko responded. "Your best bet on mysterious chemicals is Singed."

"I don't think he will take kindly to Piltover police knocking on his door." Ezreal said.

"I would ask Odin then." Ekko said.

 **Somewhere in Noxus**

He sat atop a rooftop back against the stairwell exit. His sniper propped up against the wall. He sat in the rain alone waiting for his contract to show himself. LeBlanc had given him the task of killing a high Noxian official. Why, she hadn't specified. She said to kill him, and leave the guards. The payout wasn't bad at all, but would she hold up, he thought.

"Why the fuck is it raining? The forecast wasn't bad this morning." He said to himself. It was a good thing that he bought a black cloak the night before. He had the hood on and water was dripping off the edge. He looked at the screen on his arm. The target was moving into position. He flipped the bipod down and set the rifle up. Loaded the next bullet and waited. He looked through the scope at the hall of the building. Guards started to stand out in the rain and make an opening around the building. Then his target came into view. He put his head in the crosshairs, and waited for him to get into the open. There was a bang from the rifle, and the man dropped. Odin quickly got up and picked up his rifle. As he turned around his face collided with a gauntlet.

Odin passed out…

 **Part 2 coming soon.**


	12. Chapter 12: Money Talks Part II

**Part II**

 **That is my only comment**

 **Chapter 12: Money Talks Part II**

Odin woke up; there was a light in his face. His hands and legs were bound to a metal chair. He was in a cell. His rig had been busted. The tubes, which powered his arm blades and pulse cannons, were cut. He had a rag in between his upper and lower jaw restricting any form of speech. He wiggled back and forth trying to break free, but the situation didn't get any better. He heard footsteps coming down the hall towards his cell. The door opened, but he couldn't see the figures stepping through the cell door due to the light in his face.

A hand smacked the light away. "What the hell are you doing here?" A soldier shouted in his face.

Odin didn't reply. He sat there looking at the room, now that the light was out of his face.

"Answer the question!" The soldier shouted.

Odin looked at the soldier. He was obviously not experienced in interrogation. He had his sword in its sheath on his belt. He was clad in standard Noxian military armor; it was a cheap armor that hadn't been polished in days.

"Private, back off." A deep voice said from the back of the room.

"Darius, sir!" The soldier immediately shifted his attention to Darius; who was at the door of the cell with Swain, Talon, and Katarina.

Katarina walked up to Odin and took the rag off. "Finally." Odin blurted.

"Explain yourself." Swain stated sternly.

"What is there to explain?" Odin asked.

"Why you are here. Why you assassinated one of my advisors." Swain responded; there was a large amount of anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry," Odin started. "I can't disclose that information"

"I'm leaving," Swain said. "I'm going to an important meeting to find a replacement for the man you just murdered. Katarina, Darius you two better find something out from this asshole." He stormed out of the cell.

"Well, you heard him," Katarina flicked her head towards Swain who was walking out of view now. "Start talking."

"I told you I can't." Odin said.

"Listen dumbass, look at the position you are in." Darius said.

"Aaaaand?" Odin said; he was acting cocky even in this kind of situation.

Katarina put one of her blades to Odin's neck. "Start talking or I'll move it forward." She said pressing the blade farther and farther into his neck.

"Remember," Odin started. "If you kill me you wont have the information you want."

"I'm done." Katarina said as she stormed out of the room.

"Katarina come back!" Darius shouted chasing after her.

Odin felt the chains holding him captive break. "What the fuck." He whispered as he got up. He turned around to find Ghost standing behind him.

"Hi." Ghost said smiling.

"How did you get in here?" Odin asked as he undid his leg bindings.

"Active camouflage and just waiting." Ghost said.

"So?" Odin asked.

"You have to get out of here." Ghost said. "Give me your rig. I'll get it back to your room."

Odin took off his rig and handed the large apparatus to Ghost. "What about a weapon?" Odin asked.

"Here." Ghost handed him a kunai.

"Thanks." Odin said sarcastically.

There were footsteps coming down the hall. Ghost jumped in the vent above him and disappeared. Odin was alone. He quickly moved to the side of the cell and crouched in the darkness. Three guards moved in the room, and looked at the chair with the chains all over the floor.

"Fuck." One of them said. The others moved deeper into the cell with their swords drawn. Odin went for the one in the back, quickly stabbing him in the back of the neck. He gurgled as Odin put him down silently. He moved to the other two. He threw the kunai into the one on the right and jumped on the one on the left, putting him in a chokehold. He broke the guards neck and retrieved the kunai from the other. He darted out of the cell.

 **Upstairs**

"Kat," Darius said finally catching up to her. "What the hell?"

"We should kill him for what he did." Katarina said with notable anger in her voice.

"We can't. He is a champion." Darius said.

"Are you scared of the summoners?" Katarina mocked the large general.

"No. But we are a peace agreement." Darius said.

"Since when do you honor your agreements?" Katarina said.

"What are you trying to say Kat?" Darius asked knowing full well what she was trying to say.

"Nothing." She replied.

A guard came into the room. He was panting. "Help me." He collapsed; there was a kunai in his back.

Katarina and Darius readied their weapons. Odin bolted past them picking up the knife on his way.

"Stop him!" Darius shouted at the men guarding the entrance. Odin killed them both with ease. He opened the door and stepped outside. It was sunny; he was blinded by the sunlight. He scanned his surroundings quickly and then scaled the building, which he had just exited. Standing atop the small building he located where he was. The building was below the main palace in Noxus. Katarina and Darius came out of the stairwell access. They looked at him, "Stop!" Darius shouted at him. He darted for the edge of the building and stopped on the edge. Although the building was small a fall would have been lethal.

"Well, this is it." Katarina said. "We have you cornered."

"A job is a job." Odin said.

"What?" Darius said dumbfounded.

"I need my pay." Odin said. He bowed. "I bid thee farewell."

He jumped down onto a clothesline using it like a zip line across the street.

"Fuck." Darius said.

"What are we going to tell Swain?" Katarina asked Darius.

"I don't know." Darius said. "He did say it was a job. That means that he was paid to kill Jericho's right hand man."

"So your saying someone is using his skills as an assassin to take out our politicians?" Kat asked.

"Exactly." Darius said. "I think that he is also the one who is going to take the blame for it."

"So what do we do?" Kat asked.

"Talon did a good job getting him into custody." Darius said. "But how did he get out?"

"I say we get someone to look at the cell." Kat said. "We can work out our next move then."

Odin continued rooftop to rooftop until he made it to the outskirts of Noxus. His cloak was tattered. The sleeves were ripped off and it cut in the front at his waist, but continued on his back. He dropped down to the streets and went to one of the vendors.

"How can I help you?" The vendor asked Odin.

"I need a teleportation stone, do you carry any?" Odin asked. From the little Kylie had told him about this world, he found out that a fast mode of transportation was by teleportation. Teleportation stones were a way to help harness mage energies into stones and cast a teleportation spell to any desired location.

"I've got some," The vendor replied quietly. "But I must warn you they are very expensive."

"How much?" Odin asked kindly.

"Fourteen thousand credits." The vendor said with a smile.

"You sure that isn't a little too much?" Odin asked.

"Why," The vendor displayed the three blue crystals. "Can you not afford that?"

"I mean," He pointed at another street vendor and moved close to the vendor in front of him. "Between you and me, you could probably make more than that guy if you lowered your prices. He sells his teleportation stones for seven thousand."

"Then go buy from him." The vendor said quickly shutting the case with the crystals in it.

"Alright." Odin started to walk away from the stand.

"Wait." The vendor said.

"I'm listening." Odin replied as he turned to face the vendor.

"Nine thousand," The vendor was pleading. "That is my last offer."

"Deal." Odin said putting nine thousand credits in the vendor's hand and taking the three crystals.

 **Odin's Room**

It had been three days since Caitlyn had left Odin's room. Vi was nice enough to keep bringing her coffee to keep her running for as long as possible, but she had used the chair, which Odin had at his computer, as a bed. Vi walked in at 10:00am as normal with two cups of coffee. Caitlyn was sleeping in an odd position on the chair, one leg up on the armrest and the other straight out. Her body was slanted so that her head hung back instead of leaning on the headrest. Vi set the coffee down on the workbench and proceeded to wake up Caitlyn, like she had been doing the past few days.

"Caitlyn, its ten time to wake up." Vi said to her partner.

"Huh, yea, what, I'm up!" She shook herself out of the ridiculous position she was in. Then she tidied her hair.

"Sure…" Vi said sarcastically and handed Caitlyn her coffee.

"Well," Caitlyn started after she took a sip of her coffee. "This computer hasn't done anything."

As she said that the screen lit up. It showed a picture of Runeterra, and had small video feeds of every city-state monitoring the activity of champions and officials alike. A large green stamp appeared on screen above the city-state of Noxus, it said 'Contract Complete'.

"What do you think that means?" Caitlyn asked Vi.

Vi took a long sip of her coffee, "I think that was the job Ekko told us about."

"An assassination," Caitlyn said. "I think you are jumping the gun."

"Maybe I am." Vi said.

The screen then started to zoom in on Noxus. The video feed of the soldiers scrambling around the official was playing. "I guess I'm right." Vi said sadly.

Then a green message popped on the screen, it said, 'Supply Drop Called'.

"So, he called supplies?" Caitlyn asked.

"That's what it says." Vi answered.

The video feed switched to the outskirts of Noxus, over Odin. "That's him, lets go!" Caitlyn shouted as she got up. Vi held her back.

"Don't interfere." Vi said.

"What is wrong with you?" Caitlyn said, Vi had been acting strange this morning. "You are acting very weird."

Vi started to pixelate, Caitlyn jumped back. A man took her place; he looked like Odin, but older. The dress shirt arms were covered with pouches that held many small knives and ammunition. The man had a black cloak on, which got more tattered as it reached his waistline. On his forearms he had the same mechanism as Odin, but without the tubes reaching up his arm. He had a gun in a holster on his hip.

Caitlyn realized she didn't have any weapons. The man was very relaxed, he didn't seem like he wanted to fight, but obviously had enough weapons to do so.

"Who are you?" Caitlyn asked the man.

"That is irrelevant." He replied coldly.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Just stay out of this," He said. "Odin will be here in a little while and he can answer some of your questions."

"Why only some?" Caitlyn asked him.

He didn't respond. He turned away and walked out of the room. Caitlyn sat back down.

Vi suddenly came running through the door. "Caitlyn, a Noxian official has been murdered." She said panting. "People are saying Odin did it."

"He did." Caitlyn said as she got up and moved to the workbench.

"Is something wrong?" Vi asked.

"No," Caitlyn answered as she picked up one of the purple vials. "No Vi, nothing is wrong."

 **TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13: Aftermath

**Hello, yes, I am still alive. School has been a little bit heavy lately, thus the reason for this very late chapter. I have the next one ready, so expect it around mid next week. I hope to be releasing the next 3-5 chapters once a week and then take a break for exams so that is a little update.**

 **And, as always**

 **Hope you enjoy, leave reviews if you have any questions.**

 **Chapter 13: Aftermath**

Odin took one of teleportation stones out of the box and held it tightly in his fist. He had left the city of Noxus and was on the forest near the outside. He thought about what he was doing, he was attempting to teleport for the first time. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Blue energy started to flow and swirl around him; it grew and became stronger as he continued. A voice called out behind him, "You realize what you have done?"

Odin opened his eyes and turned around and the spell faded. It was Swain. Odin got into a battle stance, all he had was a kunai and he knew he would not be able to fight the Master Tactician of Noxus. "Stand down and come with me."

"I know what I have done," Odin said. "But do you know what is going to happen soon?"

"What do you mean?" Swain asked.

"Goodbye, Master Tactician." Odin said as he clenched the stone stronger. The energy started to flow around him Swain reached his hand out towards Odin. There was a blue flash and one of Swains many birds grabbed on to Odin as he teleported away.

Swain saw what the bird saw, it was an area where fauna had been untouched by any human hands. The bird tailed Odin as he walked through the dense vegetation. Odin seemed like he didn't know where he was going. Odin turned and looked at the bird, he quickly flicked his wrist and the bird fell out of the air. He couched over the bird, swain saw him tilt his head in both directions before he pulled up the bandana he had around his neck. The bandana had large rope stitched up and down in an uneven pattern to furnish a devilish smile. He took the kunai out of the wing of the bird and walked away.

 **Meeting Room at the Institute of War**

"Why did you call a meeting Swain?" Azir asked.

"Because…" Swain started.

"If this is about that murder of that Noxian official I'm leaving." Sejuani said.

"Are you scared of the truth Sej?" Ashe taunted her rival

"You wish." Sejuani replied.

"Can you please both stop?" Swain asked the two Frejlordians. "As I was saying. This was no murder it was an assassination."

"Then, are the rumors are true." Jarvan said with a sad tone.

"Wait, what rumors?" Shen asked.

"You seriously haven't heard?" Garen asked Shen.

"No, please inform me." Shen replied with a heavy tone in his voice.

"People say that Odin is the killer." Tristana said.

"Is that true Swain?" Karma asked.

Swain nodded. "Talon caught him. We captured him, but he escaped and killed twenty men in the process."

"Wow, how did that happen?" Lux asked, there was a small amount of mockery in her voice.

"He got hold of a knife and was somehow cut out of the metal shackles, which held him three floors below the palace." Katarina said.

"In addition to that the cell was under constant surveillance by three guards that would rotate every thirty minutes." Darius said angrily.

"Was anything left at the scene?" Caitlyn asked.

"Before I answer that there is a rumor that you were conducting a private investigation on Odin while he was gone." Swain said. "You know that is directly against the rules, but I think sharing any extra information found is necessary."

"You answer my question first." Caitlyn said.

"There was nothing other than the shackles and the chair in the room. But from what I've gathered he used a small kunai to kill the guards. He used the darkness to his advantage and took three guards out without even arising the smallest amount of suspicion." Swain said. "Another thing is that he was able to escape Noxus and…" He held his tongue.

"Is that all?" Akali asked.

"Yes." Swain said with a little hesitation.

"Yes I did conduct an investigation." Caitlyn said. "What we came across was shocking. Odin has a secret room in his room."

"Is there anything in said room?" Lux asked.

"A workbench containing a ton this," Vi put one of the vials on the table.

"What is that stuff?" Miss Fortune asked.

"Wait," Singed said, he scratched his head. "Let me take a closer look at that stuff."

"Don't do anything crazy, like drink it." Vi said as she rolled the vial to him.

"Get one of the summoners in here." Singed said to Nasus, who was sitting closest to the door.

"As you wish." Nasus replied as he slowly got up and opened the door. He motioned for the summoner standing there to come into the hall. The summoner did as he was instructed and came in.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" The female summoner said.

Nasus pointed at Singed. "Hello, yes, can you fetch Kha'zix for us please?" Singed said very kindly.

"You know how dangerous the void creatures are?" The summoner said.

"Just get him, please." Singed said more sternly.

The room was silent as they waited for the summoner to return with the void creature. It took them over twenty minutes, but they finally got back. The sound of shackles was heard in the hallway with the constant scratching of insect wings. The doors opened to reveal the large void insect. "I was told you call me?" Kha'zix said, his voice had a low grumble in his tone.

"Yes, tell me," Singed said to Kha'zix. Kha'zix's eye opened more as he showed the vial. "Is this void blood?"

"Where did you get this?" Kha'zix shuffled so violently that the summoners lost a hold of him. He jumped on the table and got very close to Singed. "Answer me human!" He growled. The summoners grabbed the chains again and pulled Kha'zix back.

"Answer mine first." Singed said with a hint of cockiness in his voice.

"It is voidborn blood." Kha'zix said reluctantly.

"That answers my question," Singed said. "And for yours, I found it in the halls and was interested, so I grabbed it."

"You are lying, something that important couldn't have been in the hallways." Kha'zix said angrily. "It isn't too precious to be lost."

"Why is it precious now?" Singed said, he was very interested.

"Take me out of here now summoners!" Kha'zix shouted at the summoners as he pulled them along.

The doors to the meeting room shut with a loud bang. "He seemed quite agitated after he saw the vial." Jarvan said.

"Well, you got the information you wanted." Singed said as he tossed the vial back to Vi. She caught it with ease and sat back down. "You know that its voidborn blood."

"Thanks Singed, I guess." Vi said.

"The second thing we found in Odin's room were boxes." Caitlyn said. Vi put one of the black boxes on the table and opened it.

"What the hell?" Vi said as she peered inside the box. She reached inside and pulled out the black plate, which was inside. "Where are all the syringes?"

"This one might be different than the others." Caitlyn said. "Maybe the disk has some meaning."

Vi placed the disk gently on the table. The champions stared at it for a good three minutes. "This isn't going anywhere." Said Sejuani. Suddenly the disk started to light up and move around. Small rings that made up the inside of the disk rotated quickly in opposite directions. A small hologram of Odin popped up, "Hello and welcome." It said quickly and it disappeared. A square screen popped up.

"This leads to our next discovery," Caitlyn improvised seeing how the screen looked like the ones in Odin's room. "Odin had five screens that looked somewhat like this one, in all they displayed a map of Valoran and had smaller windows showing all the city-states and has live video and audio feeds of officials and champions."

"How is that even possible?" Azir asked.

"Well," Caitlyn started. "We don't know."

"How can he be spying on all of us at once?" Katarina asked.

"Well at least we understand how he operates." Jarvan said.

"What do you mean Prince Jarvan?" Garen said.

"His tactics are simple," Jarvan explained. "He follows the routines of his victims, then picks the best time to strike. Realize that this last one was out in the open and completely unguarded to ranged attacks at the time of the deed. He picked the perfect moment to strike. Did you get anything before he broke out?"

"Sadly he was just like he is normally. A cocky man with no regrets, or at least he seems like that." Katarina said.

"We did get one thing, that the official wasn't a victim but a target." Darius said. "He said he had to get paid and that it was just work."

"So someone has contracted him to kill someone of importance, and who's to say they wont do it again in another city state?" Gangplank said.

"We have two options then," Jarvan stated. "We wait and see if he does strike twice, if he does then…"

Jarvan was interrupted with the screen changing to a locked screen. On it was a circle with a skull with a beret in it. On the outermost part of the circle it said 'Deaths Head'. Under the emblem a drop menu was available it said 'Select Unit'.

"So what now?" Swain said.

"We have not gotten a single answer to any of the questions we have asked, all we have gotten is more questions and loose information which we cannot attribute to anything." Garen groaned.

"This machine seems to be quite important." Lux said. "Are you sure it's the first time you've seen it?"

"Yes." Vi said.

"Viktor, do you have any idea how to work this?" Caitlyn said as she threw the disk over to Viktor.

"It says we need to select a user." His finger moved to the tiny box that said 'Select Unit'. "There are five options."

"We know everything there is to know about Odin." Katarina said.

"I don't think we know the first thing about him." Jarvan said. "We know nothing about his story, his skills, or his job. You said he did his job by killing that official, right?"

"Are you saying that Odin is some sort of hit-man or mercenary?" Singed asked.

"Precisely." Jarvan responded. "But we don't know where he is now and that is a serious issue. If anyone has any more information now is the time to say it."

"He is in the Plague Jungle and has teleportation stones." Swain muttered.

"He is where?" Jarvan shouted.

"I said he is in the Plague Jungle and he has more teleportation stones." Swain said louder as he gave Jarvan a dirty look.

"If he has more teleportation stones then he is not necessarily in the Plague Jungle anymore." Said Lux.

 **Somewhere off in the jungle**

Odin cooked the small rabbit he had killed a few minutes ago over a small fire. He was near a source of fresh water, but he slept up in one of the large trees. He had never seen trees as big as these in his life; I guess this is what happens when humans don't interfere with nature, he thought. The sun was setting; he put out the small fire and started to scale the tree.

For the past couple of days he had been covering his tracks much better. He had a feeling like someone, or something, was stalking him, following him from a distance. He paid no mind to it.

He took one of the vines from the tree and cut it. He wrapped the vine around the tree and threaded it through the hole in his kunai's grip. He jabbed the blade into the tree, it went very deep; he pushed it up and down to test if it was sturdy, it was. He pulled the hood of his now dirty cloak up and waited for sleep to come over him.


	14. Chapter 14: M-0001U

**Introduction of a "new" character. I will try to keep the update cycle on a three day one until maybe American Thanksgiving.**

 **Chapter 14: M-0001U**

It stood on a branch in the jungle, stalking its prey. It was quite far, but still had perfect view of him. How long did he intend to stay here? The rain clinked and clanged against its metal body. The many little cameras, which resembled something like a pair of eyes, darted around scanning every angle in front of it. It analyzed every single object, from animal to rock. It stayed in the shadows and only moved when he did. It had been tailing him for three months. Its target had grown accustomed to being followed; he seemed to enjoy it actually. Like a robot could understand human emotions and feelings, outrageous, it thought. Luckily the skilled programmers who made the code for this model had made is as close to a human as possible.

The sun rose, Odin got up, untied himself and scaled down the tree, it had been like this for over three months. The time in the jungle hadn't helped him much; he had lots of time to reflect on his current situation, but not much to actually act on it. He had actually forgotten why he was there in the first place, but dared not leave the green sanctum, which he had grown to call home over the short period of time. His clothes were tattered and dirty, luckily with his powers his hair had not grown, but he sure felt the effects of always being crouched or jumping from tree to tree. His legs were certainly stronger, senses were sharper, and he had learned to relax. How long was he going to stay here he asked himself. He didn't even know if he was remembered, maybe they think I'm dead, he thought.

He heard a growl from below. His eyes darted down to the direction where the noise had come from. He looked at a small bush, a glint of blue and a yellow diamond light shone through the leaves. He squinted and started to make out the shape of a feline face with a humanoid body under it. The edge of a sharp blade poked out of bush. It was nice to see a familiar. Rengar pounced out of the bush on an unsuspecting large animal. The cat stabbed and sliced at the animal, but it didn't give up. The animal threw the hunter off it and into a tree. There was a yelp from the hunter as he hit the tree. Odin slowly moved his hand towards the kunai he had in a small pouch on his leg. He took in a breath and held it, focusing on the large animal. He threw the kunai; it sunk into the flesh of the animal with a zip and went clean through its throat. The animal fell with a loud thud, the leaves that covered the floor around it jumped with the force. Birds flew away form the area. Odin jumped down from his high perch. He slowed himself down by jumping off the sides of trees.

He walked over to the dead animal and stuck his hand through the hole he had made. He grabbed the kunai at the bottom and pulled it out of the ground. He wiped his hand on his pants, the blood made a nasty stain, but it didn't make much of a difference since his pants were covered in blood and dirt. He walked over to the hunter and offered his hand.

"That was my kill!" The feline growled as he got up, without Odin's help.

Odin didn't respond, he hadn't talked in months. He didn't want to say anything dumb or just make any weird noises instead. In stead he motioned for Rengar to go to the beast. Rengar did as he was told as Odin sat down, leaning on an old stump.

"Why are you here?" Rengar asked.

Odin got up and threw his knife at the feline. He put his hands behind his head and assumed a lounging pose. Odin looked up, the sky was clear, birds flying, clouds moving slowly, he hated the peacefulness. Odin loved confrontation, he wasn't one to sit around and do nothing. All he wanted was a change; that was something Rengar could offer.

"Are you giving in?" Rengar asked raising his eyebrow. "Talk!"

Odin cleared his throat, "How. Is. The. League?" He said slowly and clumsily.

"Answer my question." Rengar snarled.

"No. Fight." Odin said a little faster, he didn't want long sentences in the way he was speaking.

"I understand." Rengar said as he squatted. "The League is quite well, people are wondering about you. All they say is that you disappeared."

"Well here I am." Odin said normally. It felt weird to talk, his throat hurt a little and his tongue had butterflies.

"Are you coming back?" Rengar asked.

"I would like to," Odin said, he looked down. "I don't know what they will do."

What the hell was I running from, he thought. Why am I here?

"Did you kill that man?" Rengar asked.

That's right, he killed someone, someone important, but, why? His memory was starting to serve him.

"Well, did you?" Rengar reiterated. "Did you kill that Noxian official?"

Odin remembered, LeBlanc had offered him a large sum of money to kill that man. LeBlanc didn't seem like the person who would do that, Odin thought. Did she even pay him in the end; it didn't matter now. Odin got up.

"Yes, I killed him," Odin said with disgust in his voice. "For a dumb reason."

"What now?" Rengar asked.

"Can we go back?" Odin responded.

"I can take you," Rengar said. "Is that what you want."

"That would be nice." Odin said as he stretched.

 **Somewhere else**

She stood next to him. They looked at the large circular metal structure that was before them.

"Metis, are you sure this is going to work?" The woman asked. "I don't want this to end up like last time."

"Well, I'm not one-hundred percent sure." The short man replied as he flipped through the pages of notes on his clipboard.

"How long will this take?" The woman asked angrily.

"About another month, maybe two." The man responded.

 **In other news, I got to plat in overwatch. LET THE DIAMOND GRIND BEGIN!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Beginning

**I intend for this chapter to tie up some lose ends from the previous chapters regarding Exodus characters.**

 **In other news, Killa actually keeps schedule! OH MY GOD!**

 **Im going to try to get the next one out on Saturday, Sunday latest.**

 **Chapter 15: The Beginning**

Odin was lying down on the bottom bunk bed in a very small room. He tossed a small rubber ball towards the wall, the ball bounced off the wall, down off the floor, then Odin would proceed to catch it with one hand and repeat the process. Odin's blue hair was long and stretched off his thin pillow and neared the floor. He wore his typical dress shirt, vest, black dress pants, a very thin rope wrapped around his waist for a belt with a couple of stun grenades hanging off by the pin, and his custom built dress shoes. The shoes were something special, a normal pair of lace less black shoes but instead of a rubber sole they had a metal sole with two pointed tips at his toes.

The door to his room opened and a red haired, shirtless, young man walked in. "Odin, you will not believe the day I had today!" He said loudly as he walked by.

"Oh yeah?" Odin said raising an eyebrow and looking at him. He kept tossing the ball to keep himself entertained.

"The recruits are horrible this week." The man said as he walked to his chest. "Gimme' a sec to get dressed."

"You walk around half naked all the time Efreet!" Odin yelled at his roommate.

"Hey!" Efreet yelled back. "My attire is my choice, and mine alone."

"You literally use fire as a weapon, they gave you fireproof suits for a reason." Odin replied. "Why do you wear it for half your body? What, Mr. Fire doesn't want to burn his balls?"

"No Odin." Efreet groaned. "It's because I don't like the suit. Wait, why the hell am I listening to wardrobe advice from a guy who dresses like a fucking butler all the time?"

"Efreet, outside of this job, I am a butler." Odin said.

"That's right." Efreet said as he threw tank top after tank top out of the chest. He switched to a horrible impression of a British accent. "How's the lady of the house doing?"

"There are two women in the house?" Odin replied angrily. "Which one?"

"The one who doesn't look like a hag, obviously." Efreet said mimicking his tone.

"Her name is Lilith," Odin corrected him. "And the lady of the house, her mother, is quite young. Lilith is doing well in school and in her self defense classes with me. She is a quick learner. I don't speak much with her mother, but she seems to be doing well."

"That is nice." Efreet said as he started changing into a suit and tie.

"Dressing up, are we?" Odin asked, since Efreet hated formal clothing and normally opted out of wearing any.

"Don't you have something to do?" Efreet tried to change the subject.

"No." Odin replied quickly. "Seriously, why the suit and tie?"

"Sister is having a recital," Efreet gave in and answered. "I have to be there."

"Aw, you are a good brother." Odin said making fun of him.

"You are such an asshole." Efreet grumbled as he sat on Odin's bed and put his shoes on. "Why don't you go home, since you have nothing to do?"

"You have a good point." Odin got up quickly. He walked over to the wall opposite his bed. His rig was hanging by a couple of perches on the wall; he pulled it off and put it over his back. It did the rest by clamping around his forearms. "See you around. Tell your sister I said hello, I know Clara will be happy to know that I'm okay."

"She is nuts about you," Efreet started on one of his rants about his sister. "Every time I say something about you she gets interested, if it's about me she gets mad or ignores. You better not take advantage of that, she is a good girl, and you're a horrible person…"

"I get the point," Odin interrupted. "You don't want me dating her."

Both of them walked out of the room together. "I'll see you." Efreet said as he walked away. Odin focused looked at the screen on his arm, poked a couple of buttons and waited. Two drones appeared a few moments later, they circled around Odin and like that he was gone.

Odin woke up smashing his face into the empty train seat in front of him. He got up and looked around, the scenery did not look anything like the one at the Institute. The car doors opened, Odin looked, three summoners walked in. "There he is!" One shouted as he pointed at Odin.

The three sprinted down the aisle at Odin. He put his hands up, "What is it you three want?"

"You are under arrest!" The only woman in the group shouted.

"Couldn't you have done this at the Institute," Odin asked. "This is a direct train you know."

"Shut up!" The last of the three shouted as he put a special pair of magic handcuffs on Odin.

 **Abrupt ending, but he is back at the League. Now before you ask "Where did Rengar go?" ask would they let him in the normal train cars. He was in the back, is what I'm saying.**

 **Some questions which you guys could think about, and some answers to those questions.**

 **1\. Why didnt Odin use the teleportation stones? I'll answer that soon.**

 **2\. Where did Efreet come from? I introduced him in the first version and wanted to keep him since he will be a key part of the story later on. But, he is one of Exodus' top agents, A class.**

 **3\. Clara? Chapter 3, remember, girl who died, Odin's girlfriend (oh haha, very funny killa)**

 **4\. Last but not least, When did they get on a train? Is that seriously important?**

 **\- Yes: In Shurima, I dont know just think of some city-state.**

 **\- No: "OK" -Rammus**

 **You know, ask any questions if you have any, all that good stuff.**

 **See you soon**

 **Killa**


	16. Chapter 16: Back in Action, Sort of

**Now I know, its late. I wanted to get this one done before halloween because I want to do a fun chapter that I can hopefully get done. I've been a little cluttered with schoolwork but I managed to get this one out.**

 **Writers block is a bitch!**

 **Chapter 16: Back in Action, Sort of.**

Odin woke up he was in another cell. It seemed like he could never stay for over three months out of a cell. "You've aged quite a bit." A ghastly voice from the other side of the metal bars said.

"Thresh," Odin replied. "How are you on this… Whatever time it is."

"You haven't changed since the first time you were here." Thresh said as he walked away.

Odin sat down on the cot that was in the furthermost corner of the cell. "Feels good to be back!" He yelled as he lay down.

He looked back at the past couple of months, they had been the best ones he had had in a long time. Odin's childhood had been a mix of taking care of Lilith, training for Exodus' soldier program, and being a street rat. He had seen his fair shares of cells in his time, from his young age to his soldier work he had never been able to talk his way out of a situation, trying normally either got him in a worse situation or thrown in a cell. It seemed like the cell was more often. Odin liked to fight, but he kept that life hidden from Lilith because he thought she would change her mind about him if he did reveal his work. With Odin's training, other than pumping him full of enhancers and training him to be the best infiltration unit possible he had spent most of his time relaxing. His combat focus was unparalleled with that of any soldier, Enyo herself was jealous of Odin's ability to snap into a sort of killing machine when needed and back to his normal self once it was done.

Metis had created Odin's rig to facilitate combat for him. It was heavy, but as light as the skilled engineer could make it. Odin still took decent care of it; this meant it normally came back either broken or seriously damaged. He complained that it wasn't bulletproof. Metis' response was that an assassin didn't need armor; he sacrifices it for swiftness and deadliness. "You can't go around looking like an Iron Maiden when you are trying to assassinate someone!" He would normally say.

Odin reminisced, the times at Exodus were not particularly good, but he still relished every moment. He didn't know how he got to Runeterra, but he sure as hell was going to do everything in his power to stay and have a good time. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen in time. He missed Lilith, but knew this was for the best; maybe her father would get a normal butler instead of a super-soldier.

 **Upstairs**

Vi waited for Caitlyn to finish her match in the summoning room; shoulder against the wall, legs crossed, and furiously chewing her gum. How long is this going to last, she thought. Blue lights suddenly shone down on the five pads in the room, they grew brighter and the five champions with their respective summoners appeared.

Vi approached Caitlyn and her summoner; they were having a conversation about the game. "Mind if I borrow her?" Vi asked the summoner as she put her gauntlet on Caitlyn's shoulder.

"She is all yours." The summoner said.

Caitlyn followed Vi as she walked out of the summoning room. They kept walking, in silence, till they reached the Piltover wing. "What do you want?" Caitlyn asked angrily. "I'm not going to follow you blindly."

"What is with all the hostility?" Vi replied. Caitlyn didn't normally question her partner; Vi had not seen this side of Caitlyn.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going or not?" Caitlyn asked.

"To our room." Vi said as she resumed walking. They reached the room, Vi opened the door and Caitlyn walked in. A summoner sat on their couch.

"What the hell is this?" Caitlyn growled.

"Caitlyn." The summoner said shyly.

"Who are you?" Caitlyn replied viciously.

"My name is Kylie, please don't hurt me." The summoner said quickly.

Caitlyn relaxed. She thought a little bit, where had she heard that name before. She remembered; Kylie was Odin's test summoner. She was piloting him on the rift, now she didn't have a champion to test. "Sorry," Caitlyn said with a smile. "Can I offer you anything to eat or drink?"

"I'm fine." Kylie responded lightly as she took her hood off.

"She told me she has some information on Odin, something the other summoners have been keeping secret." Vi said.

"Why couldn't you just tell me?" Caitlyn asked.

"Head Summoner can hear and see almost everything you do, the only places out of his reach are the rooms." Kylie interrupted.

"So out with it girl," Caitlyn said. She was very interested, Odin had been gone for months; most of the champions assumed he was dead or gone for good. "Tell us what you know."

"The rumor is that Odin is somewhere in the Institute," Kylie whispered. "Summoners are saying that Rengar was brought in for questioning by the Head Summoner himself. Nobody knows why, but many assume that it has to do with Odin."

"Is that all?" Vi asked.

"Yes." Kylie replied.

"Great, a rumor and Rengar, two things I don't like." Caitlyn blurted out annoyed.

"This is fun though, it's a mystery," Vi said. "Just like old times."

"But now we are dealing with a highly trained assassin who always has an ace up his sleeve," Caitlyn responded. "This isn't Jinx, Vi!"

"I'll just see myself out." Kylie stood up and tried to walk towards the door, but Vi grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. Kylie squirmed but Vi overpowered her easily.

"You are in this with us," Vi said. "Don't try and run."

Kylie gulped. What had she just gotten herself into?

 **Downstairs**

Odin had noticed three things, guards rotated in twos every thirty minutes, they were all high ranking summoners, and they did not like to chat. Two of those three things he did not like. He didn't know whether it was day or night, or what time it was. His clothes were the same ones that he had been wearing for the past three months, since they denied to bring him a change of clothes. He wasn't having a great time, but at least he had time to work out and relax, for once. Living in the jungle wasn't easy, but it was enough work to train him a little. He felt out of shape since he had come to the League, like his normal schedule had been turned upside down and inside out. His main concern, though, was how long they were going to keep him in this cell. He had not seen a champion in weeks, moreover the last person he had held something that resembled a conversation with was Thresh, the sadistic warden.

"Can a guy get some new clothes and a good meal for once?" Odin shouted out from the back of the cell.

"Shut up!" The summoners yelled back in unison.

Odin grumbled and kept doing pushups.

 **Next chapter (hopefully) will release on either the 30th or the 31st. It will have no real relevance to the story, but it will hopefully be funny. I will make that one short and ideally have a little bit of normal story at the end.**

 **I wont take up any more of your time,**

 **Have a great day**


	17. SPECIAL CHAPTER

**I said this was a fun chapter. Its not fun. It was nice to write and get some more ideas out. Character descriptions and story are real but the situation is not. I wanted to introduce some things, but I didn't know how, I guess this was how. Bringing back the character Angel. Maybe you guys will figure it out, who she is. I think I gave enough hints for you guys to figure it out. I will get back to the action next chapter.**

 **Special Chapter: Halloween**

"People find it fun to dress up on Halloween," Odin said to his mirror. "Why?"

"Well, it became tradition in more recent years to dress up and go trick-or-treating," A female voice behind him answered. "But originally, Halloween is a start of a three day period to remember the dead, for example saint and martyrs."

"Thank you for the history lesson Angel." Odin said sarcastically.

"You are dressing like you always do," Angel said. "Where is your costume?"

"I'm a butler." Odin said.

"You are a butler the rest of the year." Angel grumbled.

"So?" Odin responded annoyed.

"Show some respect, you were invited to this party and you are going to show up like you normally look?" Angel sternly questioned his reluctance to change into a costume.

Odin grabbed his rig. "Don't you remember the transformation ability of mine?" Odin asked her.

"Your systems are disabled." Angel said raising her finger, it glowed blue for an instant. "Now get a costume!"

"Fine." Odin said as he looked through his wardrobe, which was filled many copies of his regular attire. He dragged his finger along each of the pairs of clothes until he hit the last one. He turned his head to Angel, who smiled back kindly. "Please, anything but this."

"How about a maid outfit," Angel joked. "You wanted to be a butler, how about you cross-dress and make it more interesting."

"I'll kindly deny that offer." Odin said with an annoyed smile on his face. He changed into the sweatpants and sweater. The short sleeves on the sweater revealed the tattoo he had on his left forearm, something none of the champions at the league had seen before. It was a simple tattoo, a clock made of chains. Under it were words written in a language Odin didn't understand. He didn't remember getting it, but he didn't like it that much and tried to cover it up. He changed his hair back to blue and put on a pair of shades. He put on a simple pair of beat up sneakers and walked out of the room, leaving Angel on the couch relaxing.

The halls were decorated with pumpkins and the colors had been changed to orange and black. Odin always hated Halloween; it brought up bad memories for him. A day to respect and honor the dead, the countless amount of friends he had lost that was all he could remember. He made it to the mess hall; he could hear music blaring through the heavy wooden doors. He opened one of the doors and slipped into the party unnoticed. All the champions were dressed up; the summoners were out of their robes and in costumes.

Odin walked over to the refreshment table and reached for a bottle of Gragas' signature beer, but a small hand that reached for the same bottle interrupted his reach.

"I'm sorry." Odin said, changing the trajectory of his hand towards the neck of another bottle.

"Don't be." A familiar voice responded.

Odin looked up in horror to meet with Angel's face. "Why. The. Fuck. Are. You. Here!" Odin whispered as loud as he could.

"Odin, I can just say I'm a summoner." Angel said.

"You don't look like a damn summoner, your wardrobe choices are a red flag." Odin responded angrily. Angel was not to leave his room; he had made that clear to her. "Relax, I'm staying here. Don't act like you know me and have fun." She said.

"You know I wont have a good time," Odin said. "I'm having a drink or two, then I'm leaving."

"You know that isn't true." Angel mocked him.

"I have work to do," Odin said annoyed. "I have more important things to do that party."

"We both know you need this, relax, unwind." Angel said as he walked away.

Odin took a sip out of the bottle. He was surprised at how good it was. What the hell does Gragas put in this stuff, he asked himself? He looked around; Cho'gath was dressed as an aristocrat and was having a conversation with Kog'maw, who was dressed as a butterfly. Vi was a demon and Caitlyn was a western sheriff, they were chatting with Jayce, who was in a tuxedo. Odin took another sip. He looked back towards Caitlyn and Vi, Angel was approaching them. He put the bottle on the nearest table and rant towards that small group.

"Hey guys." Odin said smiling. Angel looked at him and turned towards another group of champions.

"Hey, Odin." The three champions said awkwardly in unison.

"I thought you would never show up." Viktor's voice came out from behind him. Jayce sneered at Viktor.

"Hey Viktor." Odin said turning towards him.

"I noticed, your right arm…" Viktor pointed at his arm.

Odin had forgotten to cover up his right arm. He normally wore a glove on his right hand to protect him from the heat from his arm blade, but it was more to cover up his robotic arm. "Yeah." Odin chuckled awkwardly.

"You have a bionic arm!" Vi screamed.

"What a dumbass." Angel murmured under her breath as she left the mess hall.

"Yes Vi," Odin said. Now he was the center of attention. "I have a bionic arm."

"Tell us how you got it!" One of the summoners yelled.

"Fine." Odin said. "It was a beautiful day."

"That is a weird opening to a story about losing an arm." Zed said, many laughed.

"As I was saying," Odin continued. "I was on a mission to assassinate an aristocrat who lived in a mansion on a cliff. Odd spot for a mansion since erosion would end up making the house fall into the sea two years later. I was on that mission with my girlfriend, at the time, Clara. She was a sniper, I had taught her everything I knew. The house was heavily guarded, that was where she came in, and she made an opening for me to get into the house."

"Can we get to the interesting part?" Annie asked.

"I seriously think you should be in bed by now little one." Odin responded. "I made it into the house, I was alone from there on out. I didn't get any confirmation from Clara that she had gotten to the extraction point. I was on edge because of that. Moving, room-by-room, taking out any guards in my path. I finally made it to the master bedroom, the special thing about this room was that it was on the second floor and had a very high ceiling. The window at the back reached the ceiling and had a great view of the sea under the cliff. The bottom of the cliff was full of sharp rocks and branches. When I entered the room I saw my target holding my girlfriend holding a 9mm Beretta to her head. He pleaded for his life, as I held up my revolver. I knew the only way to complete this mission without any casualties was possible, but someone would come out very injured. So I bolted at the man, he panicked and hesitated pulling the trigger. I pushed the gun away form his hand. I grabbed Clara and pushed her away from him, but he grabbed me and threw himself through the glass window. We tumbled down the steep cliff. He wasn't so lucky, I fell and my forearm was pierced by a rock. I took my belt and tied it around my arm to reduce blood loss. I stayed down there for three hours until Clara lowered a rope for me to climb up. That day I lost my arm, but it was better than that girl losing her life. She was not meant to be a soldier, but she did it to rival her brother, who was a good friend of mine. I pitied her and took care of her, in doing so I selflessly sacrificed myself for her, but I never got the wrong end of the gun. She died four years later, by the same revolver I was going to use to kill that man who made me lose my arm."

"Quite the sad story." Shen said.

"This is a different side of you." Vi said.

"That is true Vi." Caitlyn and Jayce said simultaneously.

"I have things to do, so I will take my leave now." Odin said as he left the room, before stepping out he grabbed his unfinished bottle of Gragas' beer.

 **In his room**

"Angel?" Odin said as he walked in the door.

"Fucking dumbass!" Angel said as she pounced on him. She punched him lightly over and over again. Repeating her statement.

"Hey!" Odin said as he walked towards the kitchen. "It was your idea to change, don't blame this on me."

"It wasn't bad though." Angel said when she stopped hitting him.

"I'm not complaining." Odin said as he walked towards his bed. He put his hands behind his head as he lay down. "It was nice."

Odin fell asleep.

 **Did you figure it out?**

 **And with that**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN**

 **Killacheesepuff**


	18. Chapter 17: AnGeL

**No comment.**

 **Chapter 17: AnGeL**

Odin sat on the cot in his room. The guards had rotated three times in the past three hours, each of them high-ranking summoners. "So, how are you guys doing?" Odin asked to the two summoners.

"Shut up." The summoner on the right said it.

"Okay, righty doesn't want to talk. How about you lefty?" Odin asked.

The summoner on the left didn't respond. "Lefty?" Odin said.

"Shut up." The summoner on the right said louder.

"I'm asking lefty here." Odin said.

"Just be quiet." The summoner on the left said.

"Wow, you guys are quite impolite." Odin said.

"Shut up or else!" The summoner on the right said.

"Or what?" Odin said as he slowly reached down for his right pant pocket. He picked up one of the used teleportation stones out if his pocket.

"Just know you made me do this." The summoner on the right said as he started casting a spell. Odin got up off the bed and readied himself for the blow. The summoner hurled the spell at him and Odin raised his hand with the used the teleportation stone in it. He doubted his plan would work, but he knew the summoner was not going to hurl anything lethal at him, at least he hoped so. The spell was absorbed by the stone, which heated up and shook in his hand. "Get away from the door!" Odin shouted as he tossed the charged stone at the bars.

The stone exploded incinerating the bars and knocking both the summoners unconscious. Odin walked out of his cell and looked down at the summoner on the right. "You should've just talked." Odin said as he walked away.

 **Upstairs**

Ryze sat in the mess hall eating his breakfast. He dropped his spoon, still full of cereal, back in the bowl. "Shit." He whispered.

"Something wrong Ryze?" Garen asked the mage.

"No." Ryze replied as he grabbed his spoon and continued eating.

"You sensed something, didn't you?" Garen said.

"Yes, someone charged a teleportation stone badly." Ryze said as he ate.

 **Downstairs**

Odin walked past all the other cells slowly. He had never seen the dungeon part of the Institute well since the last time he was there he was getting dragged across the floor by a spectral, sadistic warden. He walked for what seemed like an eternity, until he got to the stairs. He gave a second thought about leaving his cell, but he quickly dismissed the thought. He continued his walk out of the dark dungeon he had been in for some time. At the top of the tall staircase he came up to a wooden door. He grabbed the handle, but hesitated to open it. His hair had grown, his clothes were dirtier than in the forest, he probably looked like a savage, at least his arm and eye were working properly.

He opened the door and walked into the white hallway. He looked left, and then right, nobody was there. He closed the door as quietly as possible and started walking casually. He had no idea where he was going, but he kept walking in the same direction until he reached a familiar location, the head summoner's office. Odin stopped, then he slowly crept past the door. After some more walking he made it to the main door of the Institute. He walked towards the summoning room; he went to the spectator pad and teleported into the stands. The game was halfway through and was very well matched, all Odin wanted was to relax and watch something that was outside. He sat down on the marble stands that slowly rotated around the arena known as Summoners Rift. He watched as the game progressed, slowly the blue team pushed into the red team base and destroyed the nexus.

As the game ended Odin, and the four other spectators (all summoners) were teleported back to the summoning room. The champions walked by like he wasn't there, Odin put his hood up, pulled his bandana up, and walked out. He walked back to his room with both his hood up and bandana on. He made it to his room. He walked to his wardrobe; he got a new button down shirt, dress pants, vest, all the extra pouches, and his signature shoes. He took a shower before changing into something that wasn't horrid. After taking a shower and changing he went into his kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer. He twisted took off the cap and went to his workshop. He went to the workbench and cleared off all the vials, he put his right arm on the small metal props. With his left arm and hand he connected small cables into sockets on his right arm. The small screen on his arm lit up and his left eye started to show readings of the room. There was a small progress bar on the screen that slowly increased. Fifteen minutes later it hit 100%, the report popped up.

'System scan complete.

Systems in optimal condition.

AI system corrupted, visual bugs found'

A small box popped up under the report, it said: "Restore System?"

Odin pressed the small cancel button under it. He exhaled heavily. Taking all the wires out of his arm, putting the props back up and returning the vials to their original position.

He grabbed the bottle of beer and walked out of the workshop. He sat down on the couch and tilted his head back. "Odin! Where have you been?" A female voice said.

"Angel, please." Odin said fanning the air.

She grabbed his cheeks and pulled his face towards hers, "Answer my question!"

"In jail." Odin said pushing her off him.

He finished the beer, got up and threw the empty bottle away. He picked up and put on his pistol holster. He went over to his weapon rack and picked up his revolver, the many tally marks on it indicating the kills that that weapon had picked up over the years. He slipped it into the holster. He went over to his kitchen and grabbed gauze rolls. He rolled back his sleeves and wrapped his forearms in the gauze. He went over to the wall near his weapon rack and grabbed his rig.

"Leaving so soon?" Angel asked him.

"I have things to do." Odin replied.

"Relax a little," Angel said grabbing his arm. "I haven't seen you in months, just spend a little time with me."

"I have important business." Odin said as he walked out the door.

 **He is back.**


	19. Chapter 18: The Package

**Well, its a short chapter. I've been swamped with school work so I've had literally no time to work on this. Thanks for bearing with the wait, I'm sorry. This begins the new arc of the story.**

 **Chapter 18: The Package**

Odin walked into the mess hall. The only two people in the large hall were Garen and Ryze; both were eating breakfast at the same table. Garen's jaw dropped when he saw Odin, Ryze shrugged and continued eating. "Wh. Wha. What?" Garen couldn't make sense of why Odin was standing at the entrance to the mess hall. Odin's hair was longer than he remembered and his right was not normally made of metal but he didn't care about any of that. Why was he still alive and free, Garen asked himself?

"Hi Garen," Odin said nicely. "How are you Ryze?"

"I'm doing well. I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" Ryze answered.

"Oh, you know, busy as ever," Odin replied. "Summoners, am I right?"

"They have you working hard, that is a shame." Ryze said.

"Why are you here?" Garen said as he smashed his hands on the table.

"What do you mean, why am I here?" Odin asked him.

"You are not meant to be free." Garen said.

"What are you talking about Garen?" Odin asked. "I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding."

"No!" Garen yelled. "It is not!"

"Garen, please calm down. I'm trying to enjoy my breakfast." Ryze interrupted.

"This man is a murderer." Garen said, a little calmer.

"I am what now?" Odin said confused.

"You heard me, you killed that Noxian official." Garen said pointing at him.

Odin lowered Garen's finger, "Relax. The reason I'm here isn't to kill your government officials. As much as I love to inspire and instigate revolutions that isn't my goal here, today." Odin said.

"Still, you are meant to be in a cell, rotting." Garen said angrily.

Odin looked at his watch, "Shit." He said. "I'm late, so can we chat later?"

"Wait." Garen said.

Odin grabbed an apple and a bottle of water and ran out the hall.

Caitlyn looked at Vi, it had been a couple of days since they had talked with Kylie about Odin. Everything at the Institute had been quite normal, matches were going smoothly, new champions were arriving at a steady rate, and no summoner seemed to care that a champion had gone missing months ago. The quiet and serene atmosphere was suspicious. Vi and Caitlyn heard many quick footsteps pass by their door; they opened it and looked to where the sound was coming from. Summoners were running down the hall towards the main entrance of the Institute.

"What could that be about?" Caitlyn asked Vi.

"I don't know," Vi responded quickly. "But I sure as hell don't want to get involved with summoner affairs."

"What if its about Odin?" Caitlyn said.

"To be honest, it probably is about him." Vi said.

"So we should go check it out." Caitlyn said grabbing her rifle, but Vi stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Let them handle it." Vi said. "This isn't our fight."

"Fine, but I want you to get Kylie in here." Caitlyn ordered.

"Okay." Vi said walking in the direction opposite to the mob of summoners.

Once Vi was out of sight Caitlyn grabbed her rifle and bolted after the mob of summoners.

Odin walked over to the train platforms under the Institute. The train network hub was the Institute, with tracks branching out to each of the main city-states. Odin walked over to the Piltover platform. He looked at his watch, 9:30am, then at the screen on his arm. He tapped it a couple of times, it lit up, a small photo of a crate was displayed with a small red dot appearing on the outskirts of a map of Piltover. "Pick up the package, secure its contents, and bring them back." Odin muttered to himself. "Step one, get out of here."

The train came in ten minutes later. The doors opened with a hiss, Piltover's steam technology was efficient, but a little noisy. Odin walked in the train and sat on the first open seat. The seats were soft and comfy.

"Departing for Piltover." The stereo said loudly.

The train hissed as it started to move. Odin lowered the backrest and prepared himself for the long trip ahead of him.


	20. Chapter 19: Piltover Part 1

**I have exams now, but I squeezed in this chapter. Ill hopefully have some time this break to write a chapter or two.**

 **Sorry for the random updates, Ill try to get on schedule.**

 **Chapter 19: Piltover Part 1**

Odin got off the train, it was wintertime and Piltover was significantly colder than where the Institute of War was. Odin could see the snow on the glass parts of the roof of the train station. Odin walked off the platform and into the line for entrance. After 40 minutes Odin made it to one of the many booths, "How was your…" The officer in the booth said and stopped when he saw the handle of Odin's revolver.

"Is something wrong?" Odin asked the man kindly.

"Sir, why do you have a weapon?" The officer asked him.

"Because I am a League champion and always bring it with me." Odin replied nicely.

"I'm sorry sir, but regardless of who you are, there is no way I can let you in with that weapon." The officer stated sternly.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I am not carrying any weapons." Odin said as he slowly spun to show the man his body. His handgun had disappeared.

"Wha…" The officer said pointing to where the weapon formerly was. "Where did you put your weapon?"

"I never had one," Odin said and handed the man an ID card. "Now, can we continue?"

"Yes sir, you are clear." The officer grumbled and scowled at him.

Odin walked away from the booth. The officer looked at him, wondering where the weapon had gone. Odin walked out the train station, snow was on the side of the streets and he felt cold since he was only wearing his normal attire. Odin looked around; the other side of the street had many different shops. He walked to the left until he found a clothing store and he walked in.

"Hello sir, welcome to Hellman's." The clerk yelled as he ran to the register.

"Yes, I would like to buy a suit jacket." Odin said.

"Ah, yes, that would be smart considering the weather." The clerk said as he dashed off towards the right side of the small store.

Odin was puzzled; the clerk seemed so energetic about working in a tailor shop. Odin would dread working any normal job. He got bored very easily working as a butler, and as much as he hated Exodus and Enyo, he chose going on missions over butler work.

The man came back with three suits. "I picked out these, would you like to try them on?" The man said as he smiled oddly.

"Sure…" Odin responded awkwardly. He grabbed the three suits and walked into the changing rooms. He tried all three on, two were tweed and the last a black herringbone. He walked back to the register, "Ill take the black herringbone."

"Great choice, the boss made that one himself." The clerk said. He moved closer to Odin and whispered to him. "Between you and me, leave Piltover now."

"What?" Odin responded confused.

"Just go, leave before they find you." The clerk urged.

"Who is they?" Odin asked.

"Thank you for your purchase, sir." The clerk yelled happily. "Have a great day."

"Thank you?" Odin said awkwardly as he left.

 **Downtown Piltover**

Ezreal walked out of his apartment, the people of Piltover had been acting strange. Ezreal knew that people in his city were weird, but this was abnormal. People we awkward, they seemed afraid of something or someone. It was as if something had taken control of the city and nobody was trying to stop it. Ezreal walked down towards the museum, he normally spent his days off in Demacia with Lux, when she was available, or in Piltover seeing the new things brought to the museum. Ezreal looked down the street, he saw Odin walking down, in a normal suit, instead of his vest. Ezreal quickened his pace and walked into the museum as fast as he could. 'Why is he here?' Ezreal thought, 'Isn't he meant to be dead, or somewhere else?' Ezreal shook his head, 'calm down, you're probably just seeing things.' Ezreal thought to calm himself down.

Odin walked by the museum, it was a large building made mainly of stone, but had a marble roof. It was shaped like the Temple of Zeus, in Olympia. Odin continued walking till he got to his Hotel; it was a tall building, made of metal and glass. He walked in and went to the reception, "I would like to check in." He said to the man.

"Yes, what is your name?" The man said awkwardly, as he pulled up the list of names on a small monitor behind the counter.

"Odin." Odin replied quickly.

"Ah, yes, room 329," The receptionist said quickly. "Enjoy your stay here in Piltover."

"Thank you." Odin responded as he walked over to the elevator. He stopped. "Are my bags in the room?"

"Yes sir, they came in yesterday night." The receptionist fumbled with something under the desk. Odin couldn't see it, but he was confused at everyone's demeanor.


	21. Chapter 20: Piltover Part 2

**20 Chapters, well really 21, but 20 official chapters. Cue the fanfare and fun.**

 **On a different note, more characters to come and finally the introduction of some people who have been mentioned. I will release some character bios soon (in the next two chapters), just to give you a sort of idea of what characters look like and what they can do. I hope to get one more chapter out by the end of next week.**

 **Chapter 20: Piltover Part II**

Odin sat in his room, alone. It had been four hours since he checked in and the sun was almost gone. Odin stared at his suitcase and briefcase; they were still closed. He was questioning why he had come to Piltover, he thought it was probably the best place; maybe he was wrong. He still couldn't get over the way people were acting and it just felt unnatural to him. Odin couldn't shake the feeling that something was up, he went over some possibilities, "Some uprising or crazy party has come to power," Odin said out loud. "No, that can't be right. What if people in Piltover are just naturally like this? No, then the people would hate Caitlyn and Jayce. Also this isn't a natural way to act, maybe one person, but not everyone I have seen. Something is up."

 **Ezreal's house**

Ezreal ran back home from the museum. The people he normally knew were acting strange, and he couldn't make sense why. He quickly unlocked the door to his two-story house. He threw his coat at the chair near his living room table and ran up the stairs into his room. Ezreal turned on the small lamp on the right side of his cluttered desk. He pushed the maps and notebooks off the desk and got a sheet of paper. He grabbed the closest pen and scribbled on the top left of the paper to see if it still had any ink, it did. He began to write in his :

Dear Caitlyn,

People here in Piltover are acting weird as if something or someone is watching them. Also, I saw Odin here today, and he seemed distant. I haven't seen or heard anything about him for months, it seems strange. Do you have any idea where he has been?

Ezreal

Ezreal put the letter in an envelope and grabbed it with his gauntlet. He concentrated, the letter started to evaporate. Ezreal used the magic from his gauntlet to transport it to Caitlyn, at the Institute.

 **The Institute, Summoners Quarters**

Kylie sat in her bed; the summoner meeting this morning had been quite depressing. Her first test champion a criminal to the League. He was now gone, again, at least he didn't take two summoners with him.

The summoners were dumbfounded about how Odin was able to escape, and the two people who were able to tell them what happened were still passed out in the infirmary. The first was one of her friends, she was sure that Amelia would have something against Odin after this. Jack, on the other hand had severe burns on the right side of his body; it was a good thing that they had champions like Soraka, with incredible healing capabilities, who would assist anybody in need.

She was lost in her thoughts when there was a knock at the door. She didn't hear it until the second round of knocks, which were louder than the first. "I'm coming!" She yelled as she slowly walked over to the door. "No need to get mad…" She muttered annoyed at how loud the knocks had gotten.

Kylie opened the door. "Hello. If you had not opened the door soon Vi would have let herself in." Caitlyn said, as Vi and her walked in quickly.

"So, tell us what is makin' all of you summoners so touchy." Vi said to Kylie.

"I really can't tell you guys." Kylie said.

Caitlyn sat next to her, "Look Kylie, whatever it is, tell us. We can help you."

"You should do what she says, before she starts to interrogate you." Vi suggested. She had sat down on a small stool and was eager to see how Caitlyn handled the situation, she normally dreaded this kind of stuff, but this entire Odin thing was different for some reason.

"Fine," Kylie said. "He's gone."

"Wait, what?" Vi shouted. She smashed her gauntlet into the ground, the bed Caitlyn and Kylie were on shook as a result.

"He escaped?" Caitlyn asked calmly, she was used to Vi's overreactions.

"Yes." Kylie responded quickly.

"How did he get out?" Caitlyn asked.

"Interrogation time." Vi said, noticeable amounts of excitement in her voice.

"He incapacitated the two summoners guarding him somehow." Kylie explained.

"He incapacitated them, so they are still alive?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes." Kylie said saddened.

"How do they think he incapacitated them?" Vi said. "He was unarmed in the cell, right?"

"The summoners made sure of that." Kylie said. "Do you think we would treat an assassin of his skill with little care, they took every precaution. We also rotated guards every thirty minutes, and they were instructed not to talk to him, in any way."

"So he was secure, but somehow he got out," Caitlyn thought out loud. "That is strange. You never said how it is speculated that he incapacitated the guards."

"Well, one of the summoners had burns all over the right side of his body, that was the side that was facing the bars of the cell," Kylie said. "They suspect that there was some kind of explosive involved. In addition to that the bars to his cell were blown out and a magical sort of residue was left on the melted parts of the bars."

"So, a magic bomb?" Vi said.

"No, that would require expertise in the field of magic and the summoners would have stopped him while it was being charged." Kylie explained to Vi.

"What ways is there to make explosions with magic, that could go unnoticed by summoners?" Caitlyn asked

"I don't think there are any," Kylie responded. "To be honest, I think the best thing to do would be to wait until the two summoners wake up."

"You know, the more I think about it the more it seems like Odin had something in there with him; that's just my impression." Vi said as she got up. "C'mon Cait let's leave this girl, I think she's had enough."

"Just one more question," Caitlyn said. "What did Odin look like when you brought him in?"

"I didn't see him, but from what I heard he was in his normal attire, but he was covered in dirt." Kylie replied.

"Thank you so much for the information Kylie," Catilyn said as she got up. "If I think of anything or get any information I will tell you."

Caitlyn and Vi left the room. "That was quite interesting, he's gone, and he got out with an unknown magical explosive." Vi said to Caitlyn.

"Yea, odd…" Caitlyn stopped as a letter appeared in her hand.

"What could that be about?" Vi asked.

"I have no idea." Caitlyn said. She looked down at the envelope. "Ezreal?"


	22. Chapter 21: Piltover Part 3

**Last part, JK, really I couldnt finish this part in around 1000 words so I guess we get a part 4, maybe 5. But, in all sincerity, I didnt think I would finish this chapter the next day, I am now in some uncharted territory, yay new writing and thoughts, SO bear with me.**

 **List of things to do:**

 **-FINISH THIS DAMN ARC!**

 **-Type up of the Character Bios**

 **-Try to answer any questions which people have about the story, maybe if a review or two with questions was left then I would know exactly what to answer, but HEY(!), I can only work with what I have. (So may commas, english teacher would be quite disappointed in me for making a run-on sentence.)**

 **Chapter 21: Piltover Part III**

Caitlyn and Vi sat in their room. "What are we going to do?" Vi asked her partner.

"I don't know Vi, I don't know." Caitlyn said angrily. Why the hell is he in our city, she thought.

"You think we should tell that summoner girl?" Vi asked Caitlyn.

"I think we have to get to Odin before he does anything stupid." Caitlyn replied as she got up and started to walk towards the door, but Vi grabbed her wrist.

"You really think that's the best idea, Cait?" Vi asked her.

"We have the ability to stop him from doing anything, we should use that ability to prevent anything from happening to our home." Caitlyn said shaking Vi off her wrist.

Vi shrugged and followed Caitlyn out the door. They walked down the halls towards the transportation rooms. The two stopped in front of the first transportation room. "Wait here." Caitlyn said.

"Where you going?" Vi asked.

"Infirmary," Caitlyn grinned as she spoke, she seemed happy. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Vi thought to herself as Caitlyn quickly walked towards the infirmary. Maybe this case is having the same effect on her, Vi thought.

 **Downtown Piltover**

Ezreal ran out of his house and ran to the Grand Piltover Hotel; he thought that would be the kind of place Odin would stay in. Ezreal pushed past a large crowd, which had gathered around one of the numerous squares in downtown Piltover. He finally made it to the hotel; he sat in the lobby patiently waiting to see if Odin would come out.

 **Room 329**

Odin put his steel briefcase on the bed and opened it. "Oh baby." He said as he picked the magnum style revolver out of the briefcase. The frame was made of black steel, it wasn't shiny in any way, there were distinct golden engravings going along the barrel of the gun and all meeting at the hammer, which was also gold. The handle was wooden and had Odin's name engraved in cursive into it. The cylinder was black with golden arrows etched into each of the flat sides. "I thought that my normal magnum was in here, why is Eclipse in here?" Odin asked himself.

He walked over to his suitcase and opened it. Odin rummaged through all his things until he found his holster. He took Eclipse in hand and flicked the gun sideways, the cylinder flung out as a result. He took picked the six bullets out of the briefcase, loaded them into the gun, and flicked the cylinder back into the weapon. Odin then put the Eclipse into the holster on his chest. Odin picked up his coat and walked towards the door, grabbing the keys to the room on the way out.

He got in the elevator and pressed ground floor. The elevator hissed as it began to move down. Once he got to the ground floor he walked by the front desk, and he noticed a familiar blonde haired boy sitting on at the small coffee table on the side, reading the paper in the afternoon. Ezreal, so they already know, he thought to himself. Odin acted like he didn't notice and walked straight out the door and walked towards the only lead he had, a shipment coming in tonight at the docks.

 **Docks**

A few hours passed after Odin made it to the docks, many boats had come and gone, but none had unloaded any shipment that seemed suspicious or well guarded for that matter. He had taken his perch atop an old building that had a perfect view of the whole of the docks on one side, and was open to the water on another.

"Mind if we take you in for some questioning, sir?" A female voice with a light female accent said from behind Odin.

"Officers, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Odin responded as he put his hands up and turned around slowly.

"Just an anonymous tip." Vi said as she did a knuckle cracking motion with her gauntlets.

"Ezreal, right?" Odin said as he started to lower his hands.

"I can't disclose that information." Vi said.

"Keep those hands up!" Caitlyn yelled at Odin.

"Alright, no need to yell." Odin said. "Mind if I sit down?"

"I prefer that you stand." Caitlyn responded.

Odin was keeping an eye on the unloading of the boats. A new one moored in and the sailors, which seemed to be armored. The boat also had a weird logo on the side, something that he had never seen before.

"I'm sorry ladies, but lets continue this chat later." Odin said as he saluted the two and hopped of the building. Caitlyn and Vi ran over to the edge of the roof and peered down. They saw the bubbles and, from the good lighting, could see the shadow of a figure swimming under towards the ship that had recently pulled into the docks.

They watched as he got closer and closer to the ship, then he curved around the back so he was out of sight. It was so silent, then, they heard a gunshot, and another, and another. One after another, then they stopped. They looked, interestedly, at the gangplank, then they saw him, drenched, walking down the gangplank towards the armored man who now was aiming an assault rifle at him. The man took aim and in an instant Odin was face to face with the man, he ripped the rife from his hands and threw it in the water. Caitlyn readied her rifle and aimed at Odin, Vi pushed her barrel down, "Let's let him finish, I want to see what this is about." Vi said.

"Have you lost your damn mind Vi?" Caitlyn screamed.

"No, I haven't." Vi answered. "This seems to go a lot deeper than we thought, we should wait and see what he does. We can take him in for questioning later."

"We might not be able to take him in later!" Caitlyn yelled.

"I'm sure we will be able to." Vi said calmly.

"How do you know?" Caitlyn asked, now she wasn't screaming at the top of her lungs anymore.

"I just know." Vi answered. "I just know Cait."


	23. Chapter 22: Piltover Part 4

**OKAY, the next one is the last of this damn arc. I promise, but I hope this ending starts to make things interesting. Next chapter might be the ending or something else, it depends on what I feel like writing, but I promise to type up these bios once I get back home.**

 **Hope you like this chapter, leave a review if you see fit.**

 **Chapter 22:** **Piltover Part IV**

Odin smashed the armored man into the boardwalk. "What's with the armor bud?" Odin smirked and asked the man. He had is bandana up, his soggy clothes were annoying, but he had gotten used to it after numerous missions.

"Who the…" The man looked at the weapon. "No! No it can't be!"

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Odin said as he took off his bandana, a cynical smile lined his face.

"You're meant to be dead!" The man screamed.

Caitlyn and Vi walked down the boardwalk, they saw Odin sitting on a crate; the man who he smashed into the boardwalk now dead.

"No mercy, jeez at least leave us something to work with." Vi said to Odin.

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to Piltover's finest." Odin replied as he jumped off the crate. He kicked it, one of the sides fell off and a bunch of weapons fell out with the hay that was used for packaging. "Does this count as something to work with?"

"How did you know?" Caitlyn asked, dumbfounded.

"I asked some of the sailors before you guys found me, they told me they unload here, at pier nine, every Wednesday." Odin replied smiling.

"Why did you come here?" Vi's tone changed to a angrier one.

"I don't know, the train was on the platform, so I got on." Odin shrugged.

"Who are these guys?" Caitlyn asked.

"I think they are Ex…" There was a gunshot and a bullet drove itself through Odin's shoulder, he flopped to the ground. Caitlyn and Vi took cover behind the numerous crates along the boardwalk.

"We need to get him to a hospital, now!" Vi yelled at Caitlyn.

"I know Vi, but if we get out of cover we could get shot!" Caitlyn yelled back.

Vi groaned and ran for Odin's body. She grabbed his body, now limp; he felt light in her gauntlets without his rig. "I got him cover me!" Vi yelled at Caitlyn, who readied her rifle on the crate she was hiding behind. Caitlyn scanned the area for anyone; nobody was in any of the surrounding buildings.

Odin was now bleeding profusely; the bullet had gone clean through his shoulder and had done significant damage. "This isn't good Caitlyn, he's bleeding too much!" Vi screamed.

"Check if he is still conscious." Caitlyn said as Vi bolted behind the same crate she was behind. Caitlyn took her rifle down and looked at Odin, Vi was right, the blood seemed to be pouring down very slowly; it had this odd fading green glow around it and the wound. It seemed as if it was moving in slow motion. Caitlyn pressed down on the wound, "We need to get him to a hospital, now."

"I'm going to make a run for the car, you coming?" Vi said as she bolted down the boardwalk. She made it to Caitlyn's silver car; she opened the back door and threw Odin into the back seat. Caitlyn jumped in the driver seat as Vi jumped in shotgun. Caitlyn started the car and floored it; they sped out of the docks. As they quickly moved through Piltover's streets Odin started to regain consciousness. "Exceptional coordination and teamwork!" Odin blurted out.

"Vi make him shut up, he's obviously in shock." Caitlyn instructed Vi angrily. "And he's breaking my concentration, along with bleeding all over my seats."

"You should be more careful where you are going." Odin said as he pointed behind him.

"Vi!" Caitlyn yelled.

"I'm trying!" Vi yelled back. "I'm sorry about this." She punched him in the head, knocking Odin out.

"Goddammit, I didn't mean to add more injuries to him Vi!" Caitlyn screamed.

"Relax, his bleeding stopped." Vi said casually.

Caitlyn slammed the breaks, "What!"

"His bleeding stopped." Vi said pointing at Odin. She was right, there was a green glow around his wound, along with a dumb look on his face.

Caitlyn shook her head; "He bought us time, somehow." She stepped on the gas and continued to the hospital.

When they made it there Vi grabbed Odin from the back seats and ran him into the emergency room. The doctors instructed Vi to lay Odin on one of the beds in the nearest room. "What happened to him?" The doctor asked.

"It's best we keep this confidential doc." Vi answered.

"Fine." The doctor grumbled.

Caitlyn quickly walked into the room. "Do you think he is going to make it?" She asked the doctor who had started to remove Odin's shirt.

"I have no idea." The doctor responded. "At least whatever did this went straight through."

Vi and Caitlyn peered over the doctor's shoulders, they all gasped when the doctor took Odin's shirt off completely. He had a robotic arm to start, which was under the damaged shoulder, a tribal tattoo on the other arm along with a tattoo with some kind of logo on his left forearm that was glowing and moving. "What the hell is that?" The doctor asked the two officers.

"I don't know…" Caitlyn said to the doctor.

Odin suddenly got up and grabbed the doctor's shirt; he pulled the doctor in close. "It wont kill you, just do what you can…" Odin said, and as he finished he let go of the doctor and flopped on the bed.

"I thought…" Caitlyn said, but Vi interrupted her. "I knocked…"

"Ladies, I need to take care of this alone." The doctor said.

"Understood." Both Vi and Caitlyn said in unison as they walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

The doctor then proceeded to pick up a scalpel, he smirked as his form started to pixelate.


	24. Chapter 23: Piltover Part 5

**So, like I said last time this is the last chapter of this arc. So, I will post the Bios in the next day or two and put a couple of answers to questions (at the end) which I feel I** **didn't** **explain fully or well enough.**

 **THE GAME PLAN:**

 **I'm going to continue updating, but not as frequently, so once every couple of weeks or so (to give myself time to do other things like schoolwork and gaming).**

 **I will check daily for reviews and pm's so if any do come up I will answer them as quickly as possible.**

 **Chapter 23: Piltover Part V**

The doctor's face pixelated then his body turned to a robotic one. It picked up the scalpel and its head turned, as all the cameras fixed on the bleeding Odin on the table. Odin groaned and his eyes started to open. He looked around the room, only to find a robot peering over him with a scalpel dangerously close to his neck. Odin tried to move, he struggled, while to robot moved its shiny, metallic arm closer and closer.

"Odin!" A harsh metallic voice said, and he woke up.

He sat in a white room, the doctor was taking his blood stained gloves off. As Odin got up he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, he grunted in pain and the doctor rushed over. "You shouldn't get up," He said as he lightly pushed Odin back down. "I have to inform you that we were able to heal you, but you cannot leave for the next couple of days. After that you should be fine."

"What exactly did you do?" Odin asked the doctor as he scanned the bandages going around his shoulder and chest.

"Well, I sowed what I could shut and used hextech bots to create new tissue in the wound. You are lucky that you didn't bleed too much, or else you would have surely died." The doctor answered, there was noticeable fascination in his voice. "I have one question for you."

"And what might the good doctor want from me?" Odin replied.

"What is that tattoo on your forearm?" The doctor asked, he moved in closer. "It was glowing and moving when you came in here."

"I'm sorry, I can't answer that." Odin responded as he hid the tattoo.

"That is the first tattoo I've ever seen move, not to mention glow. Tell me, is it new hextech technology?" The doctor pleaded for a response.

A hand grabbed the doctor by the shoulder and pulled him away from Odin. "I'm sorry, the doctor likes to experiment in his free time; he tries to mix hextech and biology. You were the first person to have a successful treatment with hextech bots." A nurse said.

"I understand," Odin replied to the nurse. He then looked at the doctor, who seemed quite saddened. "To give you some insight, this tattoo has nothing to do with hextech technology or anything of that sort."

"Come again?" The doctor said confused.

"You heard me. Now, I would like to speak with Caitlyn and Vi." Odin said.

"I'll call them in." The nurse said as she pushed the doctor out of the room.

The nurse walked out into the waiting room, Vi and Caitlyn looked at her. "He wants to see you." The nurse said, motioning for the two to follow.

"I presume that he is going to live." Caitlyn said.

"You are correct Officer." The nurse said.

As they reached the room the nurse slowed her pace, "Under no circumstances shall there be any interrogation, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Vi responded, and saluted the nurse.

"That was unnecessary Vi." Caitlyn said.

The nurse opened the door and let the two in. Odin looked at the two from the table. "They want me to stay here for another three days, I don't have that kind of time." He said.

"Three days seems a little short for a bullet to the shoulder." Caitlyn thought out loud.

"Experimental tech, the doctors own special brand." Odin smiled, but immediately winced in pain.

"I think you should stay at least a week from that response." Vi muttered.

"I heard that." Odin exclaimed.

"She is right thought, you should stay longer." Caitlyn said.

"I don't have that kind of time." Odin pleaded.

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn asked.

Odin reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a large sniper round. He tossed it to Caitlyn. She studied the bullet; it was abnormally large for a sniper round and had the same logo she had seen on the boxes in Odin's room, the 'E' with wings.

"What does this mean?" Caitlyn said as she held up the bullet.

"That was the round that did this to me." Odin said. "That logo means that Exodus is here, somehow."

"Okay, can you explain what the hell Exodus is?" Vi asked loudly.

"It is a private military corporation that supplies arms, munitions, and soldiers to whoever pays the most. But, in more recent years it attempted to do a mass takeover, this failed horribly because of many reasons. I was one of the first of the experimental soldiers. Exodus' scientists were way ahead of the times and attempted to create the first super soldiers. These soldiers could manipulate things." Odin explained.

"What do you mean manipulate?" Caitlyn asked reluctantly. It wasn't like her to hesitate when investigating, but this was not the kind of information she was used to getting.

"Take control of, bend, you know, manipulate." Odin said.

"What kind of things?" Vi asked.

"Well that depended on the soldier, in the end." Odin responded.

"You said you were one of them, what is yours?" Caitlyn inquired.

"Time." Odin said reluctantly.

"What?" The two exclaimed.

"Time," Odin repeated. He thought a bit, and then continued. "Caitlyn look at your watch."

Caitlyn did as Odin instructed. Odin held out his finger, the tattoo on his forearm started to glow and the clock started to tick quickly. To the astonishment of the two officers the watch started to move at an accelerated rate until it did a full twelve-hour cycle and ended in the original location.

"That is awesome!" Vi yelled.

"Keep your voice down." Caitlyn said to Vi, then she shifted her attention back to Odin. "So, if you can control time, then why don't you just rewind it to before you were shot and get out of here?"

"Because, my power is a reflection of my physical strength. If I'm tired or injured I can't use it to its maximum potential, even then I can only use it in limited ways and for a short amount of time." Odin clarified. "I am unable to heal myself in the state that I am in."

"Well, that's a shitty power." Vi pouted.

 **So the explanations. (these are in no order)**

 **1\. Who is Angel? - This will be in the Bios**

 **2\. What happened to the "a month or two" that it would take to get the transporter ready? - Answered in the next arc. But what I can say is that what is said** **isn't** **'entirely' true (you guys have to find out what** **isn't** **fully true).**

 **3\. How did Odin's gun** **disappear** **? - When did I ever say he had a gun to begin with? (have fun chewing on that).**

 **4\. Why didn't Odin use a teleportation stone to get back to the Institute? - He didn't have any left.**

 **4 and 1/2. What? - He used 'em to go somewhere and come back to the jungle. ;) (and this** **isn't** **an excuse there is a reason for this).**

 **5\. What happened to Ghost? - Connect the dots and wait.**

 **6\. What happened to the robot in the jungle? - Connect the dots. Hint: Not all characters are who they seem. (think a little because the answer you will get** **isn't** **always right and even so there are things that you cant** **possibly get right now.) I gave you enough of a hint.**

 **7\. Lilith? - Patience is a virtue.**

 **8\. Why** **aren't** **you answering your own questions? - Its so I don't leave you hanging with questions, also** **because** **I was bored while writing this part and just wrote.**

 **9\. What happened to the Voidborn blood and the secret room? - Voidborn blood, will tie into the story later. Secret room, lets just say that it more people than the ones you've seen go in use it.**

 **10\. What the fuck was the start of this chapter? - A dream/hallucination. Things go deeper, read it over and think of it.**

 **I think that is enough for now. I hope you guys have a good one and these questions helped. Any questions that you might have, just ask me with a PM.**


	25. Chapter 24: No Escape

**If you have zero interest in what I have to say just skip to the chapter heading, I do appreciate if you read this because I would like to keep you guys informed of the current situation of Lore and Character development.**

 **It has been a while since I last updated, and I feel horrible since I've had this chapter ready for about a week now. I dont know what has been holding me from posting this chapter. On a different note, I've decided to not give you any character bios, explicitly at least, since you can probably piece together what is and isnt important about the characters. Another reason is that there is some information I dont want you guys knowing yet and other things that are completely new and will change your perspective on everything, I think its better if you guys find these things out as the story goes on instead of me giving you the answers, just take a look back at the older chapters and find the information that may be important. Try and revisit that of the Exodus units, which will be making their appearance soon. The final reason is that there is still stuff that I have yet to come up with and feel if I make a character bio page I wont be able to make adjustments with ease.**

 **On to a different topic, Odin is a more complex character to write for in this ever-changing universe which is League of Legends lore. I have had a very good time reading the new lore, but a hard time trying to incorporating it into this here story, since the removal of the Institute of War and Summoners happened with RIOT it has been an odd transition. What does that all mean? Well what I'm saying is that its getting increasingly hard to keep up with the original lore of the game as it fades away and is replaced with the new one. Are there any changes in the story? No, not really, I'm going to keep writing as if it exists and try to keep it as close as possible to the new lore (which I like, but I believe that the old lore was sufficient. They are pulling a non-** **canonical** **game like Overwatch).**

 **Last thing, I swear. The current state and list of characters, Odin, Lilith, Metis, Enyo, Ghost, Efreet, Clara (Dead), and Jackhammer. Now some of you are going to be asking, who is Jackhammer? Dont worry about it for now. Next thing with this, Ghost. Ghost hasnt been 'seen' recently, but he is there, in Runeterra, and will be** **crucial** **to the story along with Lilith and Efreet. Last but not least, Odin's character. Odin is a very complex character, psychologically and physically. I have showed you guys his power, but havent showed you just how powerful it is, and Odin's weaponry, he still has some aces up his sleeves, and a ton of, I'm not going to spoil it just yet. I just want you guys to keep three things in mind:**

 **1\. Odin is an assassin, not a soldier.**

 **2\. He has yet to reveal some things to you.**

 **3\. Angel...**

 **If you read this, thank you, and if you didnt, alright, thanks for taking interest in the story. Please review and comment, only if you see fit, and have a great day/night.**

 **Chapter 24: No Escape**

Odin stayed in the hospital for the next two days, as advised by the doctor. Once the two passed he grabbed his holster, with Eclipse inside, put his shirt on, and checked out.

"Are you really leaving so soon?" The nurse at the reception asked him.

"I have some things to do, which were delayed by my staying here." Odin replied coldly.

"Well, make sure to stay safe," The receptionist started checking him out as she spoke. "Things here haven't been, how do you say it, quiet over the past few days. With the sheriff and her enforcer away at the Institute we have had some problems." She leaned in and whispered into Odin's ear. "The rest of the force isn't as… productive as those two."

"I understand." Odin reassured her, all he wanted was to get out of the Hospital and finish his business in Piltover; so he could move on. "You mind telling me the fastest way to get to Zaun from here?"

"Sure," The nurse said hesitantly. "You want to take one of the lifts down, but it's filthy and dangerous down there. The closest lift is about four blocks away, its inside a large building, you cant miss it."

"Thanks," Odin replied kindly. "But I need to get down there to see someone."

"I understand," The nurse smiled. "Okay, you are set to leave, remember to check back with us if you experience any pain."

"Will do." Odin said as he walked out.

Outside the sun was shining; most of the snow around the hospital entrance had melted since it was getting warmer out. Odin had left his coat in the hotel and he didn't think he would need it in Zaun, but he did need to check in with Caitlyn and Vi.

He walked down the sidewalk, passing the train station and later on the clothing store. He continued until he made it to the hotel, taking a right and walking through the revolving doors Odin found himself inside the lobby. The receptionist waved at him, "Odin, sir, we thought something terrible had happened. Where have you been?"

Odin walked to the counter. "Long story." He said as he walked by, but the clerk stopped him.

"Sir, the Piltover police are conducting an investigation on you." The clerk's attitude had changed completely, he was serious; it was as if he had changed into a completely different person. "I'm going to need you to come with me."

"Let go of my arm, boy." Odin said angrily, he was in no mood for this. "I'm going to my room, even if I have to go right through you."

"Please don't take that tone with me." The clerk's eyes shot down towards his other hand, which was holding a small pistol. "I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

"I swear to God, if you don't let go of my hand in the next ten seconds…" Odin stopped. He looked around the lobby, there were families walking in and out of the hotel, and the restaurant on the other side of the lobby. A scene in this open of a place was a bad idea, and he didn't have his rig or any knives. "What do you want?"

"I've told you," The clerk smiled, but the anger in his voice was now worse than before. "I need you to come with me."

"Why can't we do whatever you need to do here?" Odin asked, at this point he was stalling. Trying to buy enough time to think of a plan. Then, it dawned on him, the clerk was standing directly in front of him, scanning the room again he noticed that he was in plain view of three cameras, but only one could see the clerk clearly; and even so, the clerk's weapon was covered by Odin's body. 'If I disarm him, it would look like I held this clerk at gunpoint. And if I don't comply he shoots me with whatever he has in the gun, which most probably isn't bullets, and I am either dead or back in the hospital.' He thought.

"I urge you to come with me so we can take this matter privately." The clerk said, as he nudged him with the barrel of the pistol.

'I have my weapon in my pocket, and he holster on my chest. Even if I were to draw it would take to long, game over. And, if I try to dodge a shot it might hit a civilian, or worse, go through the entrance windows and kill a civilian whilst injuring others with the glass. This was quite well planned.' Odin thought.

"Do you mind if I write something down on one of your papers first?" Odin asked the clerk.

"Certainly." The clerk said, freeing Odin's arm and passing him a small beer coaster and a pen.

"Thanks." Odin said sarcastically, as he scanned the room for any other options first. He looked towards the conglomeration of leather chairs opposite the entrance to the restaurant. He then saw him, the blond hair, large glove, and leather jacket. Ezreal sat in the leather chair, watching him closely and periodically writing on a small notepad that he took out of his pocket every five minutes or so. Odin scribbled on the coaster and passed the pen back to the clerk. He then put the coaster in between his index and middle finger. He looked over at Ezreal, who had now noticed that Odin was looking directly at him. Odin flicked his wrist, making the coaster sail through the air in Ezreal's direction. It landed at his feet; Odin then faked putting the coaster in his shirt pocket.

Ezreal picked up the coaster; it read 'come here' in neat script. He looked at the coaster, then up at Odin, then back at the coaster, and finally stared blankly at Odin. Ezreal was puzzled as to why Odin had been standing and talking with the clerk for nearly twenty minutes, since he didn't have to check in and nobody had come looking for him. Caitlyn had instructed him to keep an eye on him, due to the fact that he would probably leave the hospital as soon as he could and his first destination would most likely be his room or the police headquarters. And it was just his luck that Odin went to his room instead of the police station. Odin was now motioning for him to come over with his fingers.

Ezreal got up and slowly walked towards Odin. He was unsure whether he was doing the right thing, but he knew how unpredictable Odin could be and didn't want to take any chances.


	26. Chapter 25: What?

**The end of this chapter might, no...will seem very odd. Just bear with me there is a reason for this.**

 **Chapter 25: What?**

Ezreal walked over and greeted Odin with a smile on his face. "Hey, Odin." Ezreal called to him.

The receptionist concealed his weapon and got close to Odin, "Lucky aren't you." He whispered as he turned away and continued his duty as a receptionist. Odin exhaled heavily. Thank God, he thought.

"Ezreal, buddy," Odin said happily as he faced the blond haired explorer. "Come up, we have so much to catch up on."

Ezreal cocked his head to the side; he couldn't understand what Odin was doing or why he wanted to take him upstairs. "Alright." Ezreal said slowly, he had no idea why he was following Odin. This might be able to help Caitlyn, he thought, wait, the last time I listened to her on an investigation it lead to a very awkward find, and more questions came up from it. He met Odin at the elevators, Odin called one; for the entire time they waited neither of the two uttered a word. Ezreal was very unsure; this could be a trap to make a hostage, or worse, for all he knew Odin might kill him.

Odin waited and looked back at the scene that had just unfolded nearly five minutes ago. This place might be bugged, and full of cameras, Odin thought, it might be best to wait until we get to the room. He had weapons in the room, ones that he hadn't used before, and others that he had not used for years. Odin turned to look at Ezreal, but didn't say anything. Ezreal seemed to be very cautious, he looked around frantically, as if he was trying to see hidden things. Odin knew that this wasn't the best way to talk to another champion that he could rely on if push comes to shove.

The elevator finally arrived. The two stepped in and as the door closed a yordle walked in. Ezreal recognized the yordle instantly, the small blue overcoat, large head covered with yellow fur and red goggles with lenses sticking off the side. "Heimerdinger how are you?" Ezreal said to Heimer, and Odin looked away.

"Ezreal?" Heimer said as he readjusted his glasses. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question professor," Ezreal said. "I'm here to visit a friend."

Odin chuckled at that comment, and in doing so Heimerdinger turned to face him. Heimerdinger's face then turned to one of pure shock. He shoved Ezreal away from Odin and pointed a small wrench at Odin. "Stack back!" Heimerdinger shouted, threatening Odin with the small wrench.

Odin put his hands up, "I mean no harm Heimerdinger, and I'm the person Ezreal is visiting."

Heimerdinger turned to face Ezreal, who nodded to confirm what Odin was saying. In response to the confirmation Heimerdinger put his wrench away and calmed down just a bit. The door of the elevator opened with a ding and Heimer said his goodbye. The door closed and Odin looked at Ezreal again. "I just wanted to say thank you for listening to what I told you to do in the lobby." Odin stated.

"I don't know what that was about, but your welcome I guess?" Ezreal said.

"Just know you saved my ass." Odin responded as he smiled. The elevator door opens with another ding. Both Odin and Ezreal walked out of the elevator and started down the hall. Odin reaches into his pocket and grabbed the keys to his room. He twiddled them around his index finger. "So Ez, I just wanted to tell you that they are coming." Odin said.

"Please, please don't play the pronoun game with me." Ezreal pleaded.

"Its Exodus," Odin responded quickly. "The Deathshead team and more."

"Exodus was obvious at this point." Ezreal replied annoyed. "But who exactly is Deathshead and what is in this team?"

They arrived at Odin's room and he put the key in the lock. But he didn't turn the key; instead, he looked at Ezreal. "I just want you to tell the head summoner, when you get back to the institute, that they have to get ready for a war."

"I can tell Caitlyn and Vi, who will be heading back in the next week or so." Ezreal responded to Odin's instruction.

Odin turned the key and opened the door. As they stepped through Odin started talking to Ezreal, "I know I'm not on the best side with a lot of people in the Institute, but, I would still like to not see this world get conquered. I just want you to know that I still have some aces up my sleeve, but I am still on your side."

Ezreal hesitantly answered, "Good to know."

They stepped through the door and continued for a few steps, and realized that they were not in a room but in a hallway. The hallway was that of a school, lined with lockers and classrooms were on either side. Both Ezreal and Odin seemed very confused, and as they looked down at each other they realized they were wearing school uniforms, Odin's black and Ezreal's green.

Odin looked around, "What the…"

"Heck is going on?" Ezreal finished his sentence.

 **To clarify, Heimerdinger was going to a conference for professors in the same hotel as Odin and Ezreal.**


End file.
